Forgotten Tango
by lucymalta
Summary: Set a couple of years after Freedom to Tango, Dino and Gaby are together - but life is not without it's problems.... Final Chapter with Epilogue
1. Problems

_Welcome to my third Dino story, carrying on a little after we left off last time... For those of you that like Dino - don't worry - things are not as bad as they may seem..._

_Enjoy_

_Lucy_

Gaby stared out of the small oval window at the night-time Manhattan skyline as the plane lifted off the ground, tears streaming down her face

Gaby stared out of the small oval window at the night-time Manhattan skyline as the plane lifted off the ground, tears streaming down her face. She had come to love New York and it had certainly given her new friends and a new purpose in life. Yet for all that it had done for her, she could no longer stay because the one thing that she needed more than anything else was over. Dino no longer loved her.

Thinking of him set off a new round of tears, but she stayed silent, not wanting to attract the attention of the stewardess. She still couldn't work out what had happened, why things had changed so much. For two years the two of them had grown together, Gaby knowing that Dino needed time after losing Cass, not pushing him into anything, though in her own heart she knew there would never be another man in her life. Dino gave her everything she needed.

Then, six months ago, things had started to go wrong, first at home, little things then bigger things. Then the problems had started in the office, until at the meeting she had had last week with Dino and Terry, he had put her down harshly for a suggestion she had made. Even Terry had been stunned at Dino's attack, not knowing what to say.

The following day, Dino had left for Europe, the negotiating team out there had run into trouble and needed help. In the past, she had joined him, helping the family of the victim, talking to them, lending a shoulder to cry on where necessary. Dino had said that they were a good team, but this time, he had told her she wasn't needed. When she opened her mouth to ask why, he had angrily retorted that he didn't want her there.

Once again she tried to make sense of things in her mind. What had happened to make him so angry – almost violent? What had she done?

Again she tried to see into the past, to see where she had made her mistakes. Again she came up with no answers. She had tried to fit in with his life, become the woman that he wanted her to be and yet, it had all been for nothing. She had spoken to Jackie several times – one person who knew Dino well, but Jackie could not give her answers and was also mystified as to Dino's more recent behaviour, admitting that it was not like him.

Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders, she continued to stare out of the window, the tears continuing to flow. She had tried so hard to fix things that she had no energy left to fight anymore, the only thing that was left was to run…

Gaby had almost never run away from anything in her life. Hidden, yes, run… Apart from only one other occasion, never, it was not in her nature, but here she was running away from the place she considered home, running away from the man she loved, running to the only place that might help to heal her heart. It had been her sanctuary before, and would be again…

Argentina…

&

Eduardo was troubled; he had received a call from Gaby to say she was on her way. Initially, he had been happy, she and Dino made a point of coming to the hacienda at least once a year, but when he picked her up from the airport and saw her face, he realized that things were different.

After a quiet drive, Gaby staring out of the window, they had arrived home. Consuella had come running out to give Gaby a hug, welcoming her home. Later as they were relaxing on the sofa, she and Eduardo had spoken quietly, after Gaby had made her excuses and retired to her rooms.

"So, what's wrong? Why won't she speak to me? We've always been able to talk."

Consuella sighed and snuggled into her husband, "All I can get out of her is that Dino no longer loves her… and that she won't go back…"

"Should I talk to her?"

Consuella shook her head, "Not for now, leave her alone, she's confused and upset. She can't work out what went wrong. One thing I do know… She's heartbroken."

Eduardo swore to himself but said nothing, when Dino and Gaby had come to visit, they were inseparable and Gaby had come in for a lot of teasing from the Artemis teams. She had softened considerably, the teams saying that she had been 'tamed' at last. Gaby had taken it all in fun and laughed, Eduardo relieved to see her so happy.

Thinking for a moment, he knew Gaby would speak to him in her own time and that he shouldn't push her for answers. He resolved to make a call the following morning, Gaby wouldn't talk to him yet, but he wanted answers and he knew where he might get some… Terry Thorne.

"I'm sorry Eduardo, I really don't know what's going on." Terry was almost as confused as Eduardo was. He knew how much Dino loved Gaby… teased him about it… To the extent that at one point he had taken to humming the wedding march when Gaby was not around… receiving a few hand made missiles for his trouble – but it was worth it… Just to see the blush on Dino's face.

Eduardo pulled a face, "Can't you tell me anything?"

Terry sighed, "I know it probably started about 6 months ago, but I only really started to notice when they started bringing their arguments to the office. Jackie had said that Gaby was upset about something, but she couldn't work it out."

"How do you mean?"

"Something about the way Dino was treating her at home… I didn't believe it at first, but when it first happened in the office a couple of months ago, I was stunned."

Eduardo's voice became hard, "Treating Gaby badly…"

Terry interrupted, "Not at all like that Eduardo, Dino would never do that to any woman… It's as if he no longer cared about how Gaby felt, like he doesn't care about her opinion any more. In the office, she just has to do her job, nothing more."

Now Eduardo was confused, "But Dino loved the way Gaby and he worked together – him negotiating, she working to help the family. They were a great team; he told me so, said that part of it was because they understood each other so well."

Terry sighed, "I have to be honest Eduardo, Dino has changed over the last few months and I don't know why. He won't talk to me except about work, it's almost as if he's pushing everyone away – Gaby most of all. That's what I found strangest of all. When Gaby first arrived, I could see how she felt about him and how careful she was not to push him into anything. She still feels the same, that I know, it's all over her face."

"and Dino?"

"I don't know, after a couple of months, he let her in, Jackie and I used to meet them occasionally walking around Central Park. Dino always had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, at a gala, I heard him tell someone that he had never been so happy, that Gaby had helped him to live again."

Terry paused, "Eduardo, I've known Dino for a long time and I know how he felt about your sister – not just cared for her, but loved her. I was so happy for him – he hasn't had the greatest of luck with long term relationships, first his divorce, then Cass…"

"It wasn't what he said, but what he did… Always watching out for her… Doing things – just because he knew she liked it. Walking into her office to get a file when he didn't really need it, just to have an excuse to be with her… I once teased them that I should have the wall between their offices knocked down. That way they could gaze at each other all day… You can imagine the reply I got to that one…"

Eduardo chuckled, he certainly could… Gaby couldn't help but show how much she loved the red-headed ex Delta Force officer, but during the last couple of visits he had seen personally that Dino returned that love. He sighed, before Terry's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I don't know what I can do Eduardo, I'll talk to Jackie tonight – maybe between us we can put the puzzle together, otherwise I'll have to wait until Dino gets back."

"He's not there?"

Terry was surprised, "You didn't know? He left for Europe three days ago, before Gaby left for Argentina."

Eduardo thought quickly, "Does he know that Gaby is not in New York?" Terry answered in the negative making Eduardo more worried, "She's left behind his back… That's not like her… This is something much deeper than I originally thought."

Terry agreed, but there was nothing they could do now. They had to wait for Gaby to talk, and Dino to return home…

Consuella walked through the courtyard on her way to the kitchen, spring was on the way and she smiled to see the buds on the trees and plants, indicating that the coldest of the weather was over. Hearing a faint noise she stopped, realizing it was coming from near the fountain.

A quick glance revealed Gaby, sitting on the bench, head in her hands. Consuella sighed, Gaby had been at the hacienda for over a week, speaking to no-one, not even Alvaro and Joachim who had been her closest friends for many years when she led the Artemis team.

Consuella swallowed, she was a little in awe of Gaby, and secretly also a little afraid of her and the strength she had exhibited as Artemis leader. However, what she saw was someone who had been broken, and was now destroying herself from the inside, caught in a decreasing spiral of self pity and heartbreak. She had to stop this negativity.

Taking a deep breath, she walked closer; it was time for Gaby to talk.

"Gabrielle?"

The soft voice broke into Gaby's thoughts and she sighed. She had known sooner or later that someone would come to talk to her, though she was surprised that it was Consuella. She had expected her brother, or Antonio. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench, she had little contact with women, except for the girls from the office and Jackie in New York.

She had made a few friends, but none of them were that close, none of them had managed to come inside the barrier she had built to protect herself. Jackie was the closest, but even she did not know her deepest secrets, her deepest fears.

As tears slowly began to slide down her face, she felt a hand reaching for hers, then a second. "Gaby? Please, tell me what happened… I can't bear to see you like this."

Gaby shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, not able to speak. Consuella frowned, her sister in law was locking away her feelings and soon no-one would be able to reach her. She had come across just in time…

"Come with me…" Pulling Gaby to her feet, she led her to her room and took a few things from her drawer, "Change – I'll be back in a moment." She waited until she saw Gaby begin to change – albeit somewhat mechanically, before heading to her own room to do the same.

When ready, she spoke to one of the hacienda workers and gave him a message, before returning to Gaby. "Ok, let's go."

Gaby looked up from where she was sitting on the bed, curious, "Go where?"

Consuella grinned, "It is much too nice a day to stay inside, and I fancy some company."

As they walked outside, Consuella heard a slight gasp from Gaby's throat when she saw what was in front of them. Gaby's favourite horse, Condor was tacked up and ready to go, standing next to him was Bianca… Consuella was just as good a rider as Gaby, but wanted to shock her into talking and had decided to ride the grey mare to do just that.

Gaby swallowed, around the hacienda, Bianca was regarded as being Dino's horse and seeing her brought back a lot of memories. She knew that the mare was used when she and Dino weren't there… but…

"C'mon Gaby, let's go… or we won't have time for a decent ride before lunch."

As Gaby swung onto Condor's back, Consuella gave a little smile, first she would allow Gaby time to relax, but then she would start asking questions…

Gaby reined in her horse as she approached the river and sighed, Consuella had been right, it was too much of a nice day to be spent indoors. In the distance she could hear the crack of rifle fire as Eduardo put the Artemis teams through their training.

Smiling sadly, she thought back to her time with the organization and the work she had done. The people they had helped, especially the refugees, still sent messages of thanks at Christmas time through a contact point in Buenos Aires.

She sighed again, the teams were now closed to her – yes they were still part of who she was, but she was no longer part of them and could feel the line that had come between her and the members, even those who had been on her own team. She was quite happy about that, she had been able to move on with her life which she would never have done if Dino…

The tears started again, why did everything remind her of him…? Hearing hoof beats behind her, she resisted the urge to turn – knowing that the sight of Bianca without Dino in the saddle would make her breakdown completely.

Consuella quietly brought Bianca alongside Condor, saying nothing. She had deliberately held Bianca back to a steady canter, while Gaby galloped on ahead, hoping the change of scenery and atmosphere would help. Glancing across at Gaby's face she became worried, seeing the tears that were once again falling down her sister in law's face.

Reaching across for Gaby's hand, she quietly asked her question, "What happened?"

Gaby shook her head, fighting to control the helplessness she felt inside, "I don't know…"

Consuella was confused, Gaby's answer was barely a whisper, but she couldn't understand… Surely there must have been some kind of warning that things were not going well…

Climbing down from Bianca's saddle, Consuella persuaded Gaby to do the same and the two of them walked to the edge of the river bank and sat down. "Look… Why don't we start from the beginning…? When you went to New York… Dino was happy to see you… right?"

Gaby nodded her head but still said nothing. Consuella bit her lip, she knew this was going to be hard, but now she realized how hard. She and Gaby were not really that close, though they enjoyed each other's company when Gaby had come home for a visit. How could she get Gaby to talk?

&

Terry walked into his apartment and sighed, the new secretary had started today, taking over the more basic of jobs while Paula had taken over Gaby's work. Apart from Jackie, Paula was probably Gaby's closest friend in New York, and while the boys were working away on negotiations often had lunch and dinner together with Jackie.

A thought came to his mind, and after hanging his coat he headed for the kitchen, looking for his wife. "I need to ask you something…"

Jackie looked up in surprise, Terry's tone of voice was serious, yet cautious too, as if he was about to ask something that he didn't really want to hear the answer to. "What is it?"

"When Dino and I were both away… Did Gaby always come here or meet you and Paula for dinner?"

Jackie became thoughtful for a moment, Terry had told her about Eduardo's phone call and she had been trying to think what may have happened between their friends. "Most of the time, yes, she hated it when he was away, hated to be alone. That's why she used to go with him if it looked like a negotiation was going to take a while…"

"Do you think she hated it enough to try and persuade him to stop…?"

Dino looked up and down the road outside the airport, where the hell was Gaby? He had managed to wrap up the negotiation the night before and left a message on the answer machine at home telling her when to pick him up, but there was no sign of her.

Opening his cell he called her number, hearing it ring a couple of times before getting a recorded message, 'Out of Service'. Dino swore, Gaby had probably forgotten to charge her cell… again, she could be so dumb sometimes… He tried the house line and got the answer machine, giving a frustrated sigh, he dialed the office.

A bright young voice that he didn't recognize answered the phone, confused by his request to speak to Gaby.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no-one of that name here, would you like to speak to Mr Thorne?" Dino was about to tell the young woman off for not recognizing him, when he realized that she must be new and accepted her suggestion. A moment later, he heard Terry's voice on the end of the line.

"Jesus Terry, where the hell is Gaby? I left her a message to pick me up at the airport and there's no sign of her."

Terry swallowed, "Sorry Dino, I didn't realize you were on your way back, I would have arranged something… Give me 30 minutes, I'll come for you."

Dino pulled a face, "Sure, ok, but I still don't understand why Gaby let me down. Cass never would have done that."

Terry put the phone down slowly, what the hell did Dino mean by that last remark? More to the point, what was he going to tell him about Gaby's decision to go to Argentina?

&

A short while later, Terry was returning to the office with Dino next to him, informing him about several cases that had just come up, Dino was grumbling about Gaby's non-appearance and not really listening. Terry watched him carefully, suddenly realizing how Dino's attitude must have seemed to Gaby. Not once did his partner inquire how she was, or if something was wrong, merely assuming that Gaby had made a mistake.

Terry remained silent for a moment, trying to work out what he was going to say. Dino was not only his partner, but also his best friend and they had been through hell and back together. However, he could now partly understand why Gaby had left, though he still couldn't work out what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, Terry decided to keep it short and simple. "Dino, Gaby's left… She's not here."

Dino turned slightly in his seat and narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping, becoming quieter. "What do you mean she's left…? Where has she gone?"

Terry sighed, "Gone home, to Argentina…"

Dino began swearing under his breath, Terry waited for the questions, waited for Dino's temper to change from anger to concern. Hoped for it to change even, then at least he would know that maybe his friend would be able to reconcile his differences with his partner, but it was not to be.

If anything, Dino became even more angry, "Great, she could have told me, or sent a message. I guess I may as well come to the office, have a look at this case you were talking about, maybe I need to go back out."

His casual dismissal of Gaby's disappearance stunned Terry, what the hell had happened between him and Gaby to result in such a lack of feeling? More to the point, why had he and Jackie not seen what was going on, Terry fell silent, feeling guilty that he had not picked up on anything.

At the office, Dino ploughed into the files on his desk, frowning at the last one which was proving to be tricky. Noticing that the file had not been updated in three days, he went through to the office next door, now occupied by Paula.

"Do you have the update for the Ortega file? It seems to be missing."

Paula hesitated, "I'm not sure where it is, I'm still trying to catch up with Miss Santigo's work."

Dino turned to her, his voice cold but still polite, after all it wasn't Paula's fault that Gaby had left the office in a mess. "Don't worry about it, I'll find it myself." Slowly he leafed through the e-mails that had come in, finding the updates that he needed, annoyed to see that some of them were over five days old.

"Something wrong?"

Looking up he saw Terry watching him carefully, "Trying to find the updates for this file, Gaby is damned inconsiderate leaving like this, her office is in a mess. Cass would never have done this when she went for a break."

Terry paused for a moment, there it was again, the reference to Cass. Dino hadn't spoken about her in years, why was he doing so now? Dino's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"So, when is she coming back? Lucky you managed to find a temp until then."

Terry swallowed, "Sally isn't a temp Dino, she's coming in full time. Gaby's not coming back; she left right after you did."

Dino straightened up and looked directly at Terry, his voice quiet but hard. "What?"

"She's gone home Dino, she said that she was going to stay there."

Dino's voice turned to ice, "Fine, if that's how she wants it…" Turning back to the e-mails, he found one that had arrived a few hours before. Reading through it quickly he pulled a face, "The Ortega case is not going well, I'll fly back out in a couple of days or so and see what I can do to help."

"Dino…"

"What? Don't hassle me Terry… If Gaby wants to go back home and play the huntress with her brother, that's her choice. My priority at the moment is this case. I'm going home to grab some food, a change of clothes and some rest, though not necessarily in that order."

Turning his back on Terry, he grabbed his things and walked out of the door, announcing that he would catch a cab home.

Terry headed for his office and picked up his phone.

&

"Cass? Why would Gaby talk about Cass?" Jackie was confused, but when Terry told her what had happened that day, she became thoughtful. "You know… A few months ago, she did ask me for some recipe ideas… Said that she knew Dino liked certain meals, but wasn't sure how to do them… A couple of them were things that I know Cass liked to do."

Terry became thoughtful, "Maybe we need to dig a little deeper… If Dino has been comparing Gaby to Cass…"

Jackie agreed, "It would be understandable that she got upset, but would it be enough to send her running like she did? Gaby's much stronger than that, a comparison with Cass might hurt, but she knows what Dino went through, wouldn't she be able to shrug it off?"

Terry wasn't so sure, Gaby seemed tough on the outside – and then there was her work as Artemis, but… "I don't know Jackie, over the last couple of years I've got to know Gaby pretty well. She's not as strong as she seems."

"Granted, if someone tried to steal her purse or something she'd be able to sort them out, but emotionally? I don't know, she's not the same as the person I originally met in Argentina 5 years ago…"

&

Dino walked into the house and threw his suitcase onto the sofa before walking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he swore at what he saw… Nothing… The fridge was completely empty… Checking, he realized that Gaby had turned it off.

The freezer next to it wasn't much better, a few steaks, frozen vegetables and a couple of pizzas, but he wanted something decent… The cupboards had the usual tinned and boxed staples, but nothing great. Taking a glass out of the cupboard, he opened another to get out a soft drink to quench his thirst, but again found nothing apart from a couple of small bottles of water.

In a rage he picked up the glass and threw it against the wall… Why? Why had Gaby done this…? Cass never would have let him down like this. Turning on his heel, he grabbed his jacket and left the house, heading for Patrick's Bar, at least he knew he'd get some good food there.

Walking in, Dino was greeted by a surprised Patrick, who hadn't seen him in a long while. He had bumped into Dino in the street on occasion and had accepted the reasons why Dino had stopped drinking at his bar. "Been busy Dino? How's your lady friend?"

Dino gave him a sour look, "Don't know, don't really care right now, can you give me something? I just got back and I'm starving."

Patrick nodded and turned to his cook, asking for a couple of steaks. Glancing back, he saw a look on Dino's face that he hadn't seen in years and it saddened him. First Cass and now Gaby, it seemed that the man was to be plagued by bad luck when it came to settling down…

He decided not to mention anything more, but offered Dino a drink, "Beer while you're waiting?"

Dino shook his head, "Scotch… and make it a large one." Dino downed the drink in one gulp, signaling to Patrick for a refill. As he finished the second, he wasn't aware that he was being watched.

Sitting in a dark corner, a dark-haired woman smiled to herself. It had been a long time since the red-head had come to Patrick's and he would make a nice change to her usual marks. Rough he could be – especially after a few drinks, but he was one of only a few that could make her job enjoyable… and profitable. Dino was one who liked to keep a woman for the night.

She would have to be careful though, she knew that he'd been about to get married when his fiancée had been killed and later he'd found someone new. However, the fact that he was here indicated that all was not well in that area.

Seeing him take a seat at a table nearby when Patrick brought out a plate of food, she smiled and made her plans.

&

Gaby reined in her horse and smiled, Condor was getting old and much of his speed was gone, but he was still sure-footed and sensitive to her touch. As Consuella caught up, she chuckled slightly, "so… are we going to begin my next counseling session?"

Consuella smiled back, "It's good to know that my studies in psychology weren't wasted…"

She and Gaby had been riding together for a week or two and slowly she had got Gaby to talk about her life with Dino, concentrating on the good things. A few days before, Gaby had broken down when talking about the day she had realized that Dino returned her love completely – not just caring for her in his own way.

"He'd taken me up to Boston for the weekend, said we needed a short break." Gaby had dropped her head and tears had started sliding down her face. "We were walking around a park when he told me how happy he was that I'd decided to stay in New York. It was when he gave me the silver locket…"

Consuella knew about the locket that Gaby always wore, but had never actually seen it close up until that day. Inside were two small pictures of Dino and Gaby, on the back, an inscription, 'Claddagh' and a heart held in two hands topped by a crown.

Gaby had asked what it meant, but Dino had merely said it was an Irish custom more commonly associated with rings, but that it suited their relationship. Intrigued, Gaby had started digging to find out more to find out what the symbol meant.

Finding the information that she needed more quickly than she expected, she found out that the symbol worn turned inwards signified that "someone had captured their heart"…

Consuella sighed, "I think we'd better start talking about what happened more recently Gaby… If we're going to fix this."

Gaby dropped her head knowing that her sister-in-law was right. She loved Dino, wanted to be with him, but she could not go back yet. Not until she had worked out what had happened, how could she fix something when she didn't know how it had been broken…?

Dino opened one eye and groaned, somewhere to his right he could hear his cell ringing, the sound echoing through his skull. He couldn't remember the last time when he had felt this bad. Opening his cell, his ears were assaulted by Terry's voice.

"Dino… Where the fk are you, I've been trying to reach you for the last two hours, the Ortega case has gone down and I need you to get over to Chechnya ASAP."

Dino shook his head, trying to clear his mind, Terry couldn't go to Chechnya after a deal he'd worked for Luthan Risk had turned a little sour and upset the Russians. "Ok, give me time to have a shave and a shower and I'll come in."

"Yeah – well you better move fast – your plane leaves in just over three hours." Dino could almost hear the phone slam down at the other end and winced.

Sitting up, he glanced around, a feeling of disquiet coming over him – he wasn't at home, that he could tell from the colours of the room… Hotel… Why would he have ended up in a hotel? As he got to his feet a little unsteadily, he cursed all makers of whisky that he could think of and wondered how he had got where he was. He couldn't remember a damn thing.

Turning slightly, he caught sight of the brunette that had obviously been lying next to him and swore to himself. As he looked, she began to wake up, as if aware of his scrutiny. "Morning Tiger… My... weren't we energetic last night…"

"Get your clothes and get out…" Dino growled, throwing some notes on the bed next to her, "I want you gone by the time I come out of the shower."

Standing under the shower, Dino alternated between hot and cold water, in an attempt to clear his mind enough for the day ahead. Terry was going to kill him…

&

Dino walked into the office about an hour later, he had passed by his house, thrown the dirty laundry into the basket and put clean into his bag and continued on. Putting his suitcase down to one side he walked into Terry's office.

Terry was furious, "Took your damn time…"

"I had to grab some stuff, couldn't go out with dirty clothes now could I. Sorry about not answering the phone earlier, I was out cold."

Terry couldn't believe how nonchalant Dino was and snarled at him, "Yeah and not in your own bed either from the looks of it…"

Dino bristled, "What are you talking about…?"

"You're a bard Dino… I asked Jackie to pop in on her way to work to wake you up as she passed by – or had you forgotten that you and Gaby had given us a key to keep an eye on things when you went away. She also saw Patrick in the street… He told her you dropped in to his place last night…"

Dino stared at his friend, he had indeed forgotten that Terry had a key and now he had been caught out. He opened his mouth to say something, but Terry wasn't finished. "You come home from an operation swearing at everything and treating people badly yet you don't look at yourself."

"Over the last six months you've had arguments with a couple of the extraction team members, causing them to threaten to quit… Only the Artemis teams working overseas for us have stayed totally loyal – and that's because of Gaby…"

"Why did you slam her for her idea…? Offering a counseling service after someone has been kidnapped is a damn good idea… and she should know… She had a private counselor – in you… Yet a couple of years later you're slamming her down like a nobody… No wonder she left you."

Dino stood, his temper flaring, "Don't you drag her into this…"

Terry matched his friend move for move, "Why not Dino… She's gone running home to Argentina, crying herself to sleep at night because she doesn't know what she's done wrong to make you so damn angry and all you can think of is where your next drink or the next woman is coming from."

"But I didn't intend to…"

"Go tell it to the moon Dino, I don't believe you. I used to be proud to call you my friend – and you had one hell of a woman by your side – but you've reverted back to your true colours it seems. She helped you recover from losing Cass, and this is how you treat her in return, you're a piece of st Dino… Now get out of here and on that damn plane before you screw up our business as well as your life."

Dino was so stunned by Terry's attack that he did what he was told, grabbing his case, he jumped in a cab and headed for the airport, case file and reports under his arm. The argument between him and Terry playing over and over in his mind… Had he really pushed people away…? He couldn't think straight, his head was pounding, what he really needed was some Tylenol and a good night's sleep, but probably wouldn't get either…

Dino curled up on his seat trying to rest; usually it was not a problem. Terry had once joked that he could sleep anywhere – even on a washing line if necessary. However, today he couldn't, he had managed to get a couple of Tylenol at the airport, which had made the thudding in his head abate slightly, but his mind was still spinning at Terry's anger.

In the time they had known each other, the two of them had rarely argued, but recently they had grown further apart and he couldn't work out why. Had he changed? He couldn't really see it, yes, he admitted to himself, he had got rather irritable with everyone over the last few months, but that was all Gaby's fault, why had she changed so much?

She was no longer the person she had been when they had first met, which wasn't a bad thing. Since coming to New York, she had softened considerably, which he had liked, but then began changing – changes he didn't like… Why did she think she needed to take Cass' place? Didn't she realize what she was doing? Sighing to himself, his mind began to wander and once again thoughts of Cass settled into his mind. Thinking of her calmed him down and somewhere over the mid-Atlantic, he began to fall asleep.

&

Gaby sighed, she and Consuella had just returned from one of their 'counseling sessions' and had identified a possible problem. Gaby had remembered a fierce argument she had had with Dino one evening over dinner, she had spent some time over it – trying something new that she knew Dino liked from a list of recipes Jackie had given her.

The food had turned out well, but she could see that Dino was becoming increasingly annoyed as they were eating. Gaby couldn't understand what was wrong, especially as she had made the effort to be what Dino wanted her to be… It was part of the reason why she had asked for the recipes.

Thinking of him no longer brought tears, but it did make her heart ache. She loved him so much, why had he pushed her away? Was there something wrong that he didn't want her to know about? Some illness that he didn't want her to worry about? Is that why he hadn't said anything to her…? She wished he had talked to her about what was troubling him.

She began to wonder how he was, what he was doing. Was he ok? She knew that she could find out by calling Terry, but was afraid to call the office in case Dino answered the phone and she didn't want either Consuella or Eduardo doing it for her, though she knew they would. Sighing to herself, she continued into her room after having a quick shower, she stretched out on the couch dozing off in a few minutes, her mind trying to search for answers.

&

Dino scowled at the weather, why did Eastern Europe always have to be so dull? Though technically Chechnya was Asia, he still associated the country with the former USSR and thought of it as a European country. The weather seemed to reflect the problems of the country, always dark and sombre, maybe one day the sun would shine and the country would begin to solve its problems.

Chechnya made him feel uncomfortable, the people here were fighting for independence – fighting for democracy, fighting for freedom… It appealed to his American self, but he disliked the way many people were trying to fulfill that dream, he knew that more peaceful ways had been tried – but that didn't mean they couldn't be tried again.

Stepping out of his taxi, he ran into the hotel to stay as dry as possible, after checking in, he went to his room and threw his case on the bed. The flight he had taken had resulted him arriving in the middle of the night and the negotiating team would not be expecting him until the morning. Kicking his shoes off, he sank onto the bed, exhausted by the journey, maybe now he would get some sleep, he certainly hadn't managed to get a lot on the plane.

&

Terry sighed, he had just told Jackie about his argument with Dino – though not the circumstances and she was worried. "Is it because of Gaby he's behaving like this – or something else?"

Terry shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know, but if it is because of Gaby, I don't think we can help… It's something that he and Gaby will have to sort out between themselves."

Jackie looked troubled, "But the way Dino is at the moment… He's not going to make a move to fix things…"

Terry nodded, "I know… I'll have to call Eduardo and tell him what we've worked out… If Dino doesn't make a move – and Gaby really wants him back – she's going to have to do the work…"

Jackie pulled a face, "Like that's going to happen… If she thinks he's not interested – she won't do it."

Terry smiled, "That's why I need to speak to Eduardo… Consuella has her work cut out for her, but if anyone can do it… She can."


	2. Realisations

Dino swore. The negotiating team had done their best, but after five days, he knew that he wasn't going to get anything back for them. There was only one way this was going to go down… "Get me the team… They're going to need to go in…"

&

Dino cursed quietly to himself, the team had managed to get the information they needed to get Ortega out, but one of them had come down with some sort of viral bug and was currently introducing the contents of his stomach to the toilet in his hotel room.

"It's going to take Simone at least a week to get over this," the team leader had told Dino, which was why the red-head was now dressed in black and green combat fatigues and sitting in a helicopter. He had taken the decision to get Ortega out immediately, afraid that the situation would go even more pear-shaped.

"10 minutes to drop-off"

The call from the pilot set Dino's pulse racing, he hoped that he wouldn't let the team down. Granted, he was providing cover, not going in himself…. But things could always go wrong. For a fleeting moment, Dino told himself off for being a complete idiot, he was getting too damn old for this… An image of Eduardo floated into his mind, the last operation he had gone out on was to bring Gaby home…

He sighed, he could do with Eduardo next to him right now… That was one person he could count on if there was trouble, this team were good – but not as good as the Artemis teams.

"Time to go…"

Dino swallowed, for the first time in his life wondering if he'd done the right thing joining this operation. _Damn_, when he got home, he really was going to have to sort out his life…

&

Dino took cover behind a wall as bullets thudded around him, swearing, he noted that the rest of the team were all doing the same thing nearby. Ortega the hostage was a quiet man in his late forties, possibly early fifties, but the look he gave Dino was not one of frustration or fear, but calm acceptance.

Dino cursed, the operation had gone according to plan, until a vehicle had pulled up on the planned RV point and the team leader had had to call the helicopter to change the pick-up. The team had managed to get in and out of the camp without making a sound, but as they were making their way to the second RV shouts had been heard and they were soon running for their lives when a scout picked up the trail.

Moving quickly but quietly, the team were making good time and settled in to wait for their transport home. The next moment, it came into view and Dino sighed with relief at the thought that they would soon be leaving the area. The next moment they all watched in horror as a ground to air missile screamed through the air, turning the helicopter into a ball of fire which fell to the ground barely half a mile away from their position.

They didn't hang around for long, running as fast as they could the team moved away from the area, hoping to put some distance between them and the group that was following them. Now, they had to work out what they were going to do… Taking a quick look over the wall, he had to duck back when a round of bullets pinged around him. _Damn…_

&

Gaby screamed. Sitting bolt upright in bed, she shook with fear for a moment, until she realized that she must have had a nightmare and was able to calm her breathing slightly. She decided to get a drink – hoping that the short walk to the kitchen might calm her nerves. It didn't.

The images in her mind had been so vivid, she had thought they were real. She was about to walk back to her room when she saw the light on in the study, curious, she went to have a look and found her brother checking over some files.

"You're up late."

Eduardo glanced up and shrugged slightly, "I've got used to being up at night – just like you did. It certainly appeals, quieter, easier to work." Narrowing his eyes, he saw how pale Gaby was, "Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

Gaby crumpled onto the couch at the side of the room, head in her hands. Eduardo was next to her immediately, "Sis? What's wrong?"

"I just had a really bad dream, it was all so real, a helicopter was shot down… Oh God… Are there any teams out tonight?"

Eduardo shook his head, "No, we're quiet at the moment… The next refugee escort is next week, everyone is taking a break. Gaby… Are you ok?"

Gaby shook her head, "I saw a helicopter being shot down over some mountains… An extraction team was trying to get a man out… It was so real, I could even hear the shouts and gunfire… and I saw men… running… I saw…" She stopped, her eyes opening wide, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

Eduardo wrapped his arm around her sister, feeling how cold she was, Gaby was not one to make things up, nor was she prone to having nightmares. This was something so new, so different, he knew that it had terrified her, he had to get her to talk about it – to get it out of her system.

Gently he asked his question, "What did you see…?"

Gaby sobbed, shaking her head, so Eduardo pressed her a little more. Gaby swallowed, "I saw a man with the team… running, being chased…" The tears came more strongly and Eduardo held her more tightly, almost scared to ask his next question.

"Who was it Gaby…? Who was the man?"

Gaby buried her head into her brother's shoulder, sobbing. "It was Dino…"

Eduardo felt his blood turn to ice; he had spoken to Terry a few days before and knew that Dino had gone to Chechnya to try and fix a negotiation that was going wrong. Closing his eyes, he prayed that Gaby's nightmare had not been a premonition. Holding his sister tightly, he gave her what comfort he could.

Terry put the phone down slowly, he had just received a call from their negotiator in Chechnya and heard about the helicopter. Their contacts were trying to find out if the team had been caught, but as yet there was no information.

Putting his elbows on his desk, he dropped his head in his hands, it was always bad to lose a hostage, worse to lose a team… but to lose Dino as well… Instantly Terry regretted the words he had said before Dino left, their last conversation face to face had not been good – and any contact on the phone had been tense.

A barrier had come up between them, their friendship was being tested to the limit. One thing Terry knew, it would never be the same again. He just hoped that he would have the chance to talk to Dino again, hoped that he and the team would find a way out of this mess…

_Oh God, __what am I going to tell Gaby?_

&

Dino sighed with relief, the team leader knew the area well and they had played cat and mouse with the group chasing them for several hours and had finally lost them after descending into a small steep sided valley. He was amazed how resilient Ortega was, the man had not panicked once, nor caused any problems, immediately doing what he had been told.

Seeing Alberto beckoning to him, he walked quietly over to the commander, who was ex-Italian military and had done some special forces work for the UN before coming into K&R. He had worked his way through the 'ranks' of the extraction teams and was a superb medic, but Dino knew that it was the least of his skills.

Alberto gave Dino a concerned look and led him a little further away so the team and Ortega could not hear him. "I'm not going to beat around the bush boss… We've managed to lose the kidnappers, but now what the hell do we do?"

"We have three days rations each, and the nearest town is in rebel hands – we daren't risk going back there, they'll hand us right back to the kidnappers."

Dino sighed, "Options?"

Alberto took a map out of his pack, "Normally I don't allow anyone on my team to carry a map, but for some reason, I left this in my gear today…. Probably just as well… Now let's have a look."

Dino looked carefully at the map and almost swore to himself. How in the hell was he supposed to get home from here? However, as Alberto began talking about possible routes, Dino's old training clicked into gear and his mind started turning things over…

&

"South?" Dino raised an eyebrow at Alberto, "Is it possible?" The southern part of Chechnya was dominated by the Great Caucasus Mountains and the area was difficult to cross.

Alberto sighed, "At this time of year, yes – just. In winter you'd need a miracle to survive up here. We move in any other direction and we're at risk of being caught by the rebels. By going south, we can get into Georgia and hopefully Tblisi. The Embassy there will help us out due to the links that the Georgian government have with Europe."

Dino was not quite convinced, "How far?" he asked quietly.

Alberto gave him a half smile, "According to the GPS, we're only 30 miles from the border… After that, it's about another 70 to Tblisi, but hopefully we won't need to walk all the way…"

Dino's eyes rolled into the back of his head, 30 miles, in this kind of country – they would be lucky to clear the distance in three days. "Everyone goes on half rations. At least we don't have to worry about water… There are springs all over the place."

As Alberto briefed the team, Dino noticed Ortega listening intently and was curious. When the team leader had finished and asked for questions, Ortega looked keen, but hesitated.

"Mr Ortega? You have a question?"

The man nodded, "Will you be using the trail? It is a little dangerous you know."

Alberto and Dino traded looks before the team leader answered, "What trail? It's not marked on any local map."

The Spaniard chuckled, "I'm not surprised, apparently it used to be used by smugglers, but more recently, the rebels have used it on rare occasions to get people out of Chechnya and away from the military."

Dino began to feel more hopeful, "Do you know where it is?"

The man's smile faded, "Not exactly, but I overheard one of the guards say that it was near the source of the Arqun river. About four hours walk from here, there are markers guiding the way."

Dino looked around him. "I suggest we set up a camp and start out at first light. I want to approach this trail in daylight. How long will it take to get to the border Mr Ortega?"

"Border? I don't know, but in seven days, we can be in Shatili in Georgia…"

Dino smiled, "Mr Ortega, would you mind joining me for dinner? I need to ask you a few things if we are going to make this trip successful."

&

Dino settled behind the cover of some bushes, carefully watching the three men lounging around about half a mile away. Alberto had sent one of his men ahead to scout out the route and see if they could get around the guards.

From what he could see, the trail was little more than a goat track but the fact that it led them to a town on the opposite side of the Georgian border made it feel like a four lane highway in his mind. A slight noise made him turn and he smiled to see Alberto – a big grin on his face.

"My man has found a path – slightly higher than the trail – the two connect after about 3 kilometers. It will be enough to get around the guards."

&

Terry was getting worried, 24 hours had passed and there was still no news about the team. The negotiators could find out nothing and were preparing their things to leave. Chechnya was getting dangerous again and they would want to leave as soon as possible.

Mike had grabbed all of Dino's gear and kept it with his own, just in case. "As soon as we get word, I'll let you know Ter… but if things start getting worse, we're out of here – the team are on their own."

Terry had agreed with Mike's words, good negotiators were harder to find than extraction teams and for the moment he could do nothing else. He sighed and decided to put off the phone call to Gaby. After all, no news was good news… right?

&

Dino passed his canteen to Ortega so the Spaniard could have a drink. They had been walking for about three hours and were taking a twenty minute break, while the scouts checked out the area ahead. Dino had been gratified to notice that the team kicked into to the normal _modus operandi _for the situation – pairing up and working together.

Alberto kept himself a little separate as a good team leader should, keeping his mind on the big picture as well as the smaller one – though he would constantly check in with Dino to discuss what they should do next. As a result, Dino found himself keeping company with Ortega.

The man intrigued him, most hostages were shell shocked when rescued – clinging to their rescuer – which could be dangerous. Others were silent, almost numb, and had to be physically directed because they were not capable of registering what was going on.

Emilio Ortega was neither, Dino found himself studying the man carefully and revised his earlier opinion of the man's age. He was definitely over 50, but his steadfastness and stamina belied his age.

"What is it Senior Dino? I sense you have some questions…"

Dino was startled, surprised to have been read so easily by a complete stranger. "It's nothing Mr Ortega, just relax a little, we'll be moving on shortly. If you would excuse me a moment…?"

Ortega gave a slight nod and watched carefully as Dino walked away, his face a myriad of emotions. He noticed how the rest of the team showed him respect, but he was not the team leader. Ortega was curious, trying to work out the red-heads position in the order of things. He also noticed the pain and anger in the man's eyes and wondered what the story was behind them…

"How far have we come?"

Dino and Alberto were sitting on a log side by side and had just shared a meager dinner with Ortega, who was now settling down for the night. Alberto checked his map in the minimal light that they had and compared it to his GPS.

"Believe it or not, we've done really well, nearly 15 miles. Though the trail gets steeper from here and we'll be running on less energy, it helps a lot that were not fighting our way over bad ground."

Dino nodded and quietly moved away to settle himself down. Alberto was taking first watch and he would be taking the last. He wanted to make sure he had some sleep before then.

&

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Dino turned slightly and acknowledged Ortega as he sat down quietly. He had noticed the older man moving quietly around the camp earlier, getting water for the rest of the team, before moving towards Dino's position. As he received the canteen of water with a grateful nod Dino almost smiled, "I guess… But I've seen many sunrises like this and most of the following days did not end well."

"It doesn't mean that every morning will end badly Senor… You just have to believe that every day is a symbol of a fresh start. What you do with that day is up to you. Sometimes you have to do things that are not pleasant, but they are necessary… For the greater good…"

Pausing, the Spaniard took a good look at Dino' face, "Something tells me you have seen more of the unpleasant side of life Senor… That can weigh heavily on a man… Sometimes at the cost of his own self-belief."

Dino sighed, "You sound like a philosopher Mr Ortega…"

The older man chuckled, "Being alone as I was over the last six months gives you a lot of time to look at things… Analyse what you have done with your life…"

Dino gave him a sour look, he didn't have time for this… Yet Ortega's eyes held him to his place, almost forced him to ask the question. "So Mr Ortega, have you done well with your life?"

Ortega smiled, "I cannot say, I am happy, that is true, but I cannot judge. Only one being can make judgment on whether my life has been useful…"

Dino was confused, "You reminding me of a bible story Mr Ortega?"

The Spaniard chuckled softly before turning back to the camp, "Of course Senor… After all… I used to be a priest…"

&

Dino eyed Ortega warily, finding out that he had been a priest had answered a few questions, the man's acceptance of the situation for example, but it also made him more curious. He wanted to find out more, but backed off a little, Dino was not a person who liked to be preached to…

Emilio Ortega smiled softly to himself, seeing the battle going on inside of Dino. He could sense that the man needed help – though could not work out how he knew that – or if he could help. He had dangled the bait, now he just had to wait to see if Dino would bite…

Dino sighed, they had been walking for three days and the team was getting tired, lack of food was depleting their energy, though thanks to the fact they were following a trail, they were better than they could have been. Water was plentiful, but he could sense that the men were tense and hoped arguments would not start to come up as they became more tired and irritable with each other.

The exception was Ortega; the Spaniard was calm, almost serene. Occasionally sharing a few words with the team members, thanking them for their work, thanking them for getting him out of the camp, his presence certainly had a calming influence.

They were now working their way downwards slightly and Alberto had confirmed that they were in Georgia – well, according to the GPS they were. Dino felt a little happier, but would not be satisfied until they saw signs of civilization – friendly civilization.

A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he saw a rabbit sitting on his haunches. He lifted his rifle to take a shot, his mouth watering at the thought of fresh meat.

"Don't…" Alberto's voice stopped him, "The scout has spotted a couple of men, unless you have a quieter way of killing that rabbit, you'll broadcast our position."

Dino swore quietly, the only weapon that was quiet enough at that range would be a bow… The thought triggered off a memory that made him smile softly. He and Gaby had joined the Gauchos on the estancia one evening – they had been bringing in the cattle from the far pastures and had asked him and Gaby to join in the hunt for some food…

He caught himself, he hadn't thought of Gaby for a while and was surprised at how much the memory hurt. She had left him… behind his back… Whatever feelings she had for him must be gone for her to do that, he sighed, maybe he was destined to be alone. He did not notice Ortega watching him closely.

&

Terry couldn't help a smile slowly creeping across his face, "You sure Mike?"

"As much as I can be Terry, the rebel camp sent out a call to other factions that Ortega has been lost. They have asked for help from men experienced in the mountains to continue the search."

"They mentioned that he had 'help' from a six man team and want them all caught – alive. They seem to think that they can use them to negotiate a release of some people that have been imprisoned by Moscow."

Terry sighed, "Any ideas where the team might be?"

Mike answered in the negative, "Sorry Ter, if I dig any more it might compromise our position – me and the guys are pulling out. Most of them are heading for Western Europe, but I'm going to hang around a little. I'll be in Tblisi if anyone needs me."

"Why Georgia Mike?"

The negotiator chuckled, "From what I know about the way the rebels are organized, it was the best direction Dino and the team could take… If they can get to Tblisi, Simone and I will meet them somewhere – at least we have their passports…"

"Who will you contact? We don't have anyone there.'

"That's easy… Ortega's Spanish… The Spanish government have a resident there – based in the Turkish Embassy."

Thanking Mike for the information, Terry cut the line, gave a huge sigh and began to hope.

"So Mr Ortega, it seems we couldn't rescue you as well as we had hoped…"

The Spaniard gave a soft smile at Dino's words. The two men were sitting close to a small stream and had just filled the canteens of water. Both were showing the signs of exhaustion, but Dino couldn't help admiring the older man's fortitude.

"Believe me Senor, anything is better than that camp. Our rations may be limited, but at least out here I am free – even if we do not make it. Which I refuse to accept."

Dino gave a wry smile, "It must be nice to have a belief as strong as yours to keep you going… I have to admit mine is somewhat shaky."

Ortega smiled, "It is not my faith that keeps me going Senor… Yes it helps me to accept my situation, keeps me calm in the face of adversity, but it is not what keeps me fighting for my life – the will to live is something that every man has…"

Dino was intrigued, "Oh…?"

"Everyone has something to return home to Senor… Friends… Family… A partner…" At his words, Emilio saw Dino's face turn dark, his eyes full of pain. Placing his hand on Dino's, he sighed, "I am sorry, you have lost someone…"

Without thinking, Dino nodded his head, "Cass… We were due to be married… She was killed in an accident, along with our unborn child…"

"I am sorry for your loss Senor… It must have been recent for you to show so much pain…"

Dino was a little surprised by the man's words and shook his head, "No… It was about seven years ago… But I still think about her everyday…"

Ortega narrowed his eyes, slightly confused. The look in Dino's eyes was not remembered pain, but recent… There was something else that was going on. "And there has been no-one else since? Your loyalty to the memory of your partner is to be commended… I wish I could help you with your pain…"

Dino abruptly stood up and walked away, his mind in turmoil… There had been someone to help him with his pain… Gaby had helped him to heal, but never pushed, never said anything… Dear God… What had gone wrong?

As the group of men continued their journey, Dino began thinking…

&

The next break found them looking down into a lush green valley. They would not reach it until dark, but each man gave a tired smile. Alberto grasped Ortega by the wrist and shook his hand, "Thank you… For having faith in us."

Emilio smiled, "How could I not? You and your men came to get me out… It is the least I could do for that." Glancing around, he saw a troubled look on Dino's face. "Something wrong Senor?"

Dino pointed further along the valley, "I'm not sure, but we need to be careful… Smoke…"

Alberto looked up, smoke meant that people were near – but would they be friend or foe?

That night, they camped among some densely growing pine trees which provided both protection from the elements and a sense of security. Knowing that they were close to civilization helped Dino to relax a little, and he slept quite well considering the conditions, but an image floating through his mind startled him awake.

Looking around, he noticed that it was beginning to get light – the 'false dawn' that usually came half an hour or so before the true dawn depending on the part of the world you were in. Quietly he got up and went to relieve the scout on duty, though he still had more time to rest, he could no longer sleep.

The sentry nodded his thanks and returned to the rest of the team, thankful for a little more rest. Dino however could sense that he was not alone and was not surprised when Ortega joined him, "Early to bed, Early to rise Mr Ortega?"

The former priest chuckled, "Old habits die hard Senor… As you well know…"

Dino dropped his head, "So do memories…"

Emilio gave him a sharp look, the younger man seemed to be at war with himself, pain and anger flowing across his face, "Can I help?"

"I don't know, I don't think anyone can…"

"How about you start from the beginning? The very beginning…"

Dino sighed, _where was the beginning?_ He thought about the day he met Gaby, but pushed the thought to one side. No, Gaby was not the beginning, Cass… _No… She's not the beginning either…_

Dino took a deep breath, his earliest memories began with Carol…

&

Emilio sighed, it had taken Dino about twenty minutes to talk about his first wife and their short life together. The red head had been burned, badly, and it was no surprise that he had taken his revenge on the women he had met later. Why did people hurt each other so much?

"So Mr Ortega, what made you leave the priesthood?"

The question made him smile, Dino had obviously found it difficult to talk about his life, not unusual for a man who had been a soldier and taken life – albeit at the orders from higher up.

He chuckled, "Can't you guess? There are those that say it is a weakness… I say that it is only a sign of weakness not to accept what the heart wishes… My faith has remained as strong as it ever was and I am delighted to say that I was able to share it with another."

Dino stared, "You have got to be kidding me… You gave up the priesthood… _for a woman?_"

"You sound surprised Senor… I am not the first, nor will I be the last… She of course was horrified at what I had done at first, but we could not deny our feelings for each other, and I refused to lie to my parishioners. They accepted me instantly as a member of the community and the priest that took my place is now one of my best friends – though he still cannot understand why I did what I did…"

"My wife has given me three wonderful children and she gives me so much more… Understanding, compassion… Of course we have arguments but that is the law of nature is it not… What makes us stronger is if we are able to forgive each other for our failings…"

Dino stared at him at first uncomprehending, Emilio smiled, "Come now Senor… Surely you of all people know the power a woman has over us men… When you think about it… They are most certainly not the weaker sex…"

Dino began to chuckle… The former priest had a point. Cass and Gaby had both held him in their thrall, though for different reasons…

Seeing the look on Dino's face, Emilio pushed him to continue his story…

&

The team paused, they had come to the location where Dino had spotted the smoke the evening before and had to be cautious. A quick scout around revealed a shepherd's shack, empty except for a wood burning stove and a shed.

Alberto and Dino conferred quickly, deciding to give the area some space, just in case the shepherd was friendly to the rebels, though it would have been nice to get some information. The fact that someone was here was enough indication that there would be a small town nearby.

Alberto lead the way down a well marked trail, though the team kept an eye open for other people, they would not be safe until they had reached a town of some kind. Glancing at Dino, he began to wonder what was on his boss' mind, for the last day or so, he had become detached from the rest of the team, lost in his thoughts.

&

Dino couldn't think straight… That evening they had once again camped under cover of the trees and finished off the last of their rations, breaking their weapons down not to frighten the locals, all of them hoping that tomorrow they would manage to reach a town or village of some kind.

Talking to Ortega had made him realize that Cass still dominated his thoughts on a regular basis and everything he did always carried an unanswered query to her ghost… _Am I doing the right thing…?_ The answers never came though and he would feel her loss more than ever…

_Oh God… Does Gaby know this…__? Is this the reason why she changed…?_

The thought hit Dino like a sledgehammer. Had he been comparing Gaby to Cass without realizing it? He couldn't tell. As his mind scanned back over the last couple of years, he couldn't see whether he had or hadn't and began to worry. _Did I even love Gaby? Or had I just transferred my love for Cass into her…?_

It was a question he couldn't answer.

&

Ortega watched the emotions crossing Dino's face knowing the fight that was going on inside the man's mind… He had been there himself when it was time to choose between the woman he had fallen in love with – and the church which had not wanted to let him go.

The bishop had asked him one simple question, "Who do you love? The woman…or the Lord?"

Emilio had agonized over the answer for several hours before coming up with an answer, "I love both, but I love Rosa more." The bishop had sighed and released him from the church with his blessing. Emilio hoped that Dino would also find an answer.

&

Dino could not find an answer, but in the afternoon of the seventh day, he and the team found a small village nestled into the foothills. Able to exchange a few things for food, the team felt better and continued down the valley, following the road.

The following morning, they were able to hitch a ride from an old farmer who took them to Shatili where Ortega was able to make a call to the Spanish representative at the Turkish Embassy.

That night, as they settled in for a night's rest at a hotel, Dino went searching for Ortega. The former priest looked better after a bath, a good meal and some clean clothes, closer to the diplomat that he had become after marrying the woman he loved.

"Emilio, I need your help…"

Ortega saw the helpless look on Dino's face and became worried, "I will try… What is it?"

Dino sat down on the edge of the bed in the hotel room and dropped his head into his hands. "I cannot see… I love them both… How can I ask Gaby to come back if I don't know if it is truly her I love…?"

Ortega pulled a face, how could he help Dino see whether it was Gaby he loved… Or if he just needed her companionship… A surrogate for the loss of Cass… an idea came to his mind.

"Lie back and close your eyes Dino… There is something I did in the camp when I felt at my lowest ebb… It gave me the strength to continue…"

Dino did as he was told, curious as to what Emilio would do.

Ortega took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, he had been through the exercise himself while he was captured, and it had helped him to keep his hope for the future. He didn't know if it would help Dino.

"I want you to see images in your mind – do not put a face on the woman who has to join you in these images – just the hair and remember the blue eyes… Characteristics that they both had in common, hopefully by the end, you will know which woman resides in your heart in the present."

"And if it is Cass that I see…?"

Emilio sighed, "Then it is up to you to explain the truth to Gaby… It would not be fair on her otherwise…"

Dino swallowed and fear gripped him for a moment, but he knew what Emilio said was true. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to see the truth for himself too… "Ok… Lets do this…"

&

Emilio began carefully, "You live in New York… Imagine a spring day – the buds on the trees, the sun brightening everywhere, you are walking in Central Park with your partner, the two of you laughing and joking, enjoying a quiet afternoon together."

Dino gave a half smile, he had done this several times with both Cass and Gaby – it was a favourite way to spend a rare Sunday afternoon off… He was about to say something when Emilio continued.

"The scene is changing, a winter night out… To the movies, you've been watching a comedy and the two of you are still chuckling… You grab a late night meal in a quiet restaurant… There are a few other customers, but you are oblivious to them, you only have eyes for the woman sitting opposite you.

Emilio shifted scenes several times, Dino had now stilled on the bed where he was lying, almost hypnotized by the man's quiet voice as it rose and fell weaving a story that held Dino in thrall. The former priest took a deep breath, though he had never needed it for himself, it was a shift to the last image that he hoped would help Dino to realize which of the two women he kept in his heart…


	3. Memories

"_Put yourself on a beach, your partner is lying beside you, and asks you to put the sun oil on her back so she doesn't burn."_

Dino's mouth stretched into a smile as he remembered doing just this, but the next moment Ortega continued, triggering another set of memories…

"_You can feel the smoothness of the skin under your fingertips, soft… supple, you cannot help but tease a little, lightening your touch until you get a shiver, which also earns you an amused telling off… You continue, keeping to the job at hand but promise yourself that later… Later it will be your turn…"_

"_Later becomes now… Once again you have some kind of lotion in your hands, but this one is to soothe your partners skin, she has been burnt slightly and needs your help… Gently you smooth the lotion all over her back, being careful not to apply too much pressure, not wanting to hurt her."_

"_At first she hisses as the cool lotion comes into contact with her hot skin, and almost pulls away from you, but after a few moments she stills and you sense that she is enjoying your touch."_

"_You become more focused on what you are doing without quite knowing why, and your movements change, from merely applying the lotion, you switch to a soft and gentle massage. You see a smile on her face and a soft sigh escapes her lips making you smile in return…"_

Dino sighed quietly, Ortega's voice was so soft he could barely hear it, but the images in his mind were so clear he could almost feel the skin beneath his fingers. He was lost in his thoughts as Emilio's voice continued.

"_You are no longer intent on merely taking away the pain of the sunburn… The feel of her skin, soft and smooth is beginning to intoxicate you and you need to show her how you feel… You drop a soft kiss onto the base of her neck and notice her mouth twitch at the corner… She knows you well… Knows what you are up to, but she does nothing…"_

"_You continue your kisses slowly down her spine and hear her breathing become slower… Deeper… She is so relaxed it is as if she is going to sleep, yet you can sense that the truth is completely the opposite."_

"_You lie on your side next to her, as close as possible but not touching, lazily trailing your fingers around her body noting where she shivers at your touch."_

Dino's breath shortened a little without him realizing… How did the man know that this was one of his favourite ways of inducing a session of slow love making…

"_You move again, this time trailing your kisses around her back, concentrating on those most sensitive spots you had noted earlier… She moans softly, and you know that she is going to allow you to continue, wants you to continue…"_

_Your fingers trail up her ribs and come into contact with the soft yielding part of her breast, resulting in a shudder across her whole body… Part of you wants to take her now, fast and hard – you know she would not mind… She would enjoy it just as much as you – the energy consumed making you both feel alive, vibrant… Yet you put the thought to one side… You want to take it slowly… You want to show her how much you love her… and that cannot be done properly unless you take your time…"_

Ortega allowed himself a soft smile, he had noticed Dino's fists clench and saw that his words were having an impact on the man's mind, why else would his body react to mere words…

"_Your partner is still wearing her bikini, but you are happy to see that it is one that ties at the back and sides… Slowly you undo the strings, dropping kisses on her back to keep her mind elsewhere… You hear her breathing deepen for a moment as she tries to anticipate your next move, so you keep her waiting a little more…"_

"_Slowly you move your kisses from her spine around to one side, and gently roll her towards you, your kisses following a rib, moving upwards towards the soft skin of her breast… your hand reaches gently across to the other and begins to softly massage the nipple with your thumb as your mouth reaches the other… Teasing her with your tongue…"_

"_You hear her breathe in sharply, see her eyes close in pleasure, feel her hands on your back as she finally responds to your move… You cannot help but harden at her touch, knowing that she needs you… wants you… Yet still you wait…"_

"_Your kisses travel upwards once more, following her collar bone to her shoulder then across to her neck, offered to you as she drops back her head… As your kisses move along her jaw, you hear her voice whispering your name… almost begging you to join with her…"_

Dino squirmed; the images in his mind were driving him insane… He wanted to be doing, not listening… Ortega's words were turning him on so much that if a woman had walked into the room and touched him at that instant he would have been helpless in her hands, only wanting to satisfy his need for intimate contact…

"_As your lips touch, you grant her wish, slowly easing yourself inside… Taking your time, enjoying the sensations you can feel in your own body, feeling the shudder running through hers… She moans softly at your entrance and you feel her lifting underneath you… Allowing you deeper access, you take it, slowly, softly… Gently…"_

"_Building a rhythm, you move together, she's asking you, begging you to lift her to a higher plane… In return you ask her to do the same for you… and she responds, willingly, giving herself to you as much as she can, holding nothing back…"_

"_After a short while, you hear her whimper and know that the sensations running through her body are no longer hers to control… She moans as you drive deeper into her body… Lifts as you push harder… Her body and mind are yours, to do with as you wish…"_

"_You can break her, stop where you are… Satisfy yourself and do nothing for her… But that would leave you empty inside… You have done it to others, why is she different?"_

"_She is different because you love her… It is difficult for you to tell her so, but through loving her, you know she understands… How? Because she knows you as well as she knows herself… because she loves you in return…"_

"_You feel her shaking beneath you… Hear her cry out as she reaches the final point, her rapture extending to you… you push a little harder wanting to join her in that moment of ecstasy… She clings to you, helping you…"_

"_You too reach the final plane… exhausted by your efforts, calling her name… Her kisses restore you, return you to the earth, as your breathing returns to normal, you look deeply into her eyes, see the love that she has for you and smile…You will never forget her and how much you love her…"_

Dino sat bolt upright on the bed, his eyes wide open, shaking… Emilio smiled, knowing that the red-head needed physical release and directed him to the bathroom…


	4. Facing the Consequences

The following day, the group of men split up and went their separate ways. Mike and Simone had appeared at breakfast with the team's personal gear and within the hour Alberto and his men had gone. The six of them heading for home, they all needed a break.

Dino remained behind a little longer, spending a little time with Emilio Ortega who was leaving for home that afternoon. "Thank you for your help Mr Ortega, I appreciate what you have done for me. Can you tell me though, the last image… Why did you go there?"

Ortega chuckled, "The image takes us down to our most basic instincts – passion, lust, love… Those that came before bring in friendship, compassion… They build and consolidate your feelings for both women – the last helps you to separate them – if that is possible."

Dino looked directly at Ortega, "I think I understand…"

Emilio smiled, "I am glad I could help… Tell me, after my little story… Did you see a face? Did it answer your question?"

Dino sighed and nodded slightly, "I did… Now I have to go and deal with the consequences…"

&&&

Terry was stunned at the news he received on his e-mail that morning. Dino, the team and Ortega had turned up in Tblisi completely out of the blue after a trek across the mountains that had taken them the best part of a week.

He called Jackie, not surprised when she began crying with relief to hear that Dino and the team were ok. After a few moments her tears eased and she began to chuckle, "We'd better get ready, he's going to be starving when he comes home after a week with barely any food… Marcello better be warned."

Terry was about to answer when Sally contacted him on the intercom… "You have an overseas call Mr Thorne… Someone asking if you still have the candles burning…"

Terry chuckled at the confusion in the secretary's voice and cut the line to Jackie, promising to call her back later…

"Dino… So your Irish luck held out after all… You gave us quite a scare…"

Dino chuckled, "Nothing to do with luck… We had some help from upstairs… Did you know that Ortega used to be a priest?"

Terry was surprised by the information and said so. "So how are you…? You sound ok…"

Dino was quiet for a few minutes, making Terry a little worried, "I'm… good… Damn it… I'm sorry Ter… Being out here has made me realize that I've been a real ass over the last few months… I screwed up… It won't happen again…"

Terry smiled, "That's ok mate… We can sort things out when you get back. When does your flight get in to New York, I'll pick you up myself…"

"I'm not coming back Terry… Not yet anyway… I have a few things to sort out first…" Dino's voice went quiet, "I have to work out a few things on my own… I need a couple of days to sort myself out…"

Terry sighed, "Take as long as you like Dino… Just let me know where you're going… and keep in touch…"

Dino acknowledged Terry's request and softly cut the line. Thinking to himself for a few moments, he called Mike and asked him to arrange a flight to the UK, where he could spend some time alone. After that he would have to choose… Home to New York… or Argentina… Whatever he chose to do, he had to talk to Gaby…

&&&&&&&&

Gaby stepped out onto the terrace, smiling at the team members that had come along for the barbecue. Alvaro and Joachim were taking it in turns to spin the suckling pig that had been placed on the spit over the fire nearby. She knew that the gauchos had come in from the pampas and prepared the ground oven with the beef that they had also brought with them. The smell of cooking food was making her mouth water and thanks to Consuella, she was feeling a lot better.

Her sister in law had given her time and space to think things through now they had realized that things had really started going wrong about six months before she had come home, but she still couldn't quite work out whether it was something she had done or Dino had said.

They had their ups and downs, yes, but six months before they had had a bitter argument over dinner and everything had gone down hill from there. Gaby was still racking her brains to try and work out what the argument had been about.

She sighed, after that particular meal she had tried to make things up to him, apologizing for mistakes she had made – both at home and at work. At first he had grudgingly accepted her apology and the tension between them had reduced for a while, but the harder she worked, the more irritated Dino seemed to become.

She had tried to talk to him, but admitted to herself that maybe she hadn't tried hard enough. Dino had been under a lot of stress, both he and Terry having to fly overseas on negotiations that hadn't gone well…

"Penny for your thoughts…"

Gaby smiled at Consuella, over the last couple of weeks the two of them had become very close, "Just thinking…"

The look on Gaby's face made Consuella realize what she was thinking about, "Any answers?"

Gaby shook her head… "All I get is more questions…"

Consuella took a deep breath, she had come to a single conclusion – after hearing the news from Terry through Eduardo. "Maybe Dino has the answers you need. You need to speak to him Gaby."

Gaby swallowed and answered softly, "I know… But I'm scared… I walked out on him Consuella, it will have hurt him, a lot… What if I go to New York and he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Consuella sat next to her and put her arm around Gaby's shoulders, "How about I come with you…?"

Gaby stared at her, "But… You're afraid of flying… Would you really come with me? I really want to sort this out… I miss him…"

Consuella nodded, "If it will help… Of course I'll come…" Gaby couldn't help the tears, but they were no longer of pain and anger, now they were of relief… and hope.

&&&&

Consuella stood quietly beside Eduardo, watching the Gauchos demonstrate their prowess with their boleadoras and passing on the news that she had persuaded Gaby to return to New York – with company – and was startled to receive a hug and kiss.

"You may not need to… I just wish Gaby was a little more prepared… I think she might get a fright this evening."

Consuella was confused for a moment, when the implication of Eduardo's words began to sink in, "He's at the hacienda…?"

Eduardo quickly put his finger on her lips, "Shh… No-one knows apart from the two of us, Alvaro and Joachim… They just brought him down from Buenos Aires…"

Consuella was worried, "It's too soon Eduardo… She's not ready to see him. She's only just accepted that she has to speak to him."

Eduardo sighed, "I know, but a few days ago he turned up at Caesar's, demanding to speak to Gaby. I managed to persuade him to wait a couple of days, but he's not going to wait any longer."

Consuella sighed, she hoped Dino knew what he was doing.

&&&

Gaby smiled, several team members had brought their families to the barbecue and had already started dancing with their partners, feet tapping to the beat. She found herself slightly moving her shoulders to the rhythm and sighed, it seemed as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders, now that she had acknowledged the need to return to New York.

She still felt afraid of seeing Dino again, but if Consuella did travel with her, it might just give her the strength she needed to do this. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Alvaro approaching.

"Dance Gaby?"

Glancing up she gave Alvaro a smile, "Sorry Alvaro, I'm not in the mood… Maybe another time…"

Alvaro feigned mock horror, "Help someone… Gaby's forgotten how to dance…" Shouts accompanied his comment several in denial or disbelief.

Gaby shook her head and began to chuckle, "Little brother, you will be the death of me…"

Grabbing her hand, Alvaro pulled Gaby upright, "Then you know I won't take no for an answer… C'mon Gaby… We haven't seen you dance for ages…"

Looking skywards, Gaby allowed him to drag her to the dancing area, where they joined other couples. When the Tango beat started, she hesitated, but with Alvaro fooling around, she began to laugh a little and stayed where she was.

After changing partners a few times, Gaby realized that she was beginning to enjoy herself, she had been so down for a while she had almost forgotten how to have fun, but the team were certainly helping her to make up for it now. As a feeling of warmth spread through her body, she felt happy to be where she was – surrounded by people she was proud to call family.

&&&

"Challenge… Challenge… Challenge…"

The chant went up a short while later, Gaby dropped her head and shook her head, trying not to smile. It was a tradition in the family that someone would dance blindfold and try to identify their partners… As head of the household, Eduardo stepped forward with a small black bag…

Inside were two small markers, one painted black, the other white – the black marker indicated that a male member of the family had to be blindfold, the white – female. Presenting the bag to Consuella, Eduardo grinned at the calls and cheers as she pulled out the white marker…

Gaby chuckled, but became a little wary, she was the eldest of the 'family' women and including Consuella and Benito's wife Alexia, there were now only five of them… The white marker went back into the bag, now it would be white for the married women, black for the single.

Eduardo held the bag in front of Alvaro who reached inside and pulled out the black marker… Gaby swallowed, it was down to her and a cousin. Part of her wanted to run, another was curious and wanted to see who would be selected…

"You are the eldest Gaby… You have to choose your colour."

Glancing around, Gaby sighed, everyone was watching in anticipation – she had taken part in the challenge several times before. Then names had been written on paper, but as there were only two of them the markers could be used again.

"Well, I'm dressed in white, so I guess that's what I'll choose…"

Eduardo presented the bag to Joachim, unknown to Gaby, the white marker had been cut on one end making a point. Joachim made a play of taking his time, as he felt for the marker he wanted. Taking his hand, which was closed around the marker, out of the bag, he made a great play of teasing the two girls.

Gaby began to laugh, but quickly became silent when she saw the white marker sitting on the palm of his hand… She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but it was a tradition…

Eduardo smiled, and called for ten men to step forward "As my sister has not been here for a while, it is only fair that we give her a clue… To win the challenge, she must identify at least eight of you."

Gaby shook her head and began to smile, Eduardo had made sure she wasn't under too much pressure, though three of the men that stepped forward were newcomers to the Artemis team and she didn't know them so well.

Eduardo's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "So, sis… Do you accept the challenge?"

Gaby gave a soft smile, "I do… Eight from ten?" Eduardo nodded and stepped forwards with the blindfold trying to hide the relief on his face that they had managed to draw Gaby in.

After the first four partners, Gaby was almost laughing out loud, she had easily identified them – especially Alvaro, who was deliberately fooling around, trying to make her laugh. Gonzalo and Antonio she had danced with several times before and knew their style and her brother Benito was another easy mark.

Next was one of the newer members, but she realized he was much taller than her and broad in the shoulders so he was not so difficult. Next came Joachim, followed by one of her cousins, then one of the older gauchos, whom she had known as a child and nicknamed 'Lolo'. As she identified all her partners correctly, the clapping grew and the cheers became louder and the chant began again…

Eduardo chuckled, "What'll it be Gaby… Do you want to go for your record?"

Gaby laughed, she had once correctly identified 15 partners and was a little tempted… She had begun the day sad and thoughtful, but now she had started to enjoy herself, feeling her old confidence returning. She paused for a moment, thinking… "Why not?"

Three more partners came her way and she identified them correctly, including Eduardo himself. As she named him, his hand releasing hers, another took its place on her shoulder, slowly turning her around. Gaby was confused for a moment, but as she was led through the steps of a classical Tango, she realized that the person she was dancing with was disguising their style.

She almost froze as a thought went through her mind, it couldn't be… Could it? She took a deep breath, the touch was a little firmer than she was used to, but the way the hand rested on her hip… That was so familiar, she almost pulled away, but her mystery partner spun her in a slow half circle and pulled her close.

The move sent her heart racing, but with it came panic. It couldn't be true… She wasn't ready for this… When the arm wrapped around her waist, she had no further doubts, her voice coming out as a half sob, "Dino…?"

Pulling off the blindfold she turned slightly, not believing what she could see. The look on his face was sad, but there was no anger in his eyes which she had expected, just pain. She swallowed not knowing what to say, but she could feel the fear rising up inside, she wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to face him, not just yet.

Dino saw the panic in Gaby's eyes, but the fact that she hadn't pulled away immediately gave him hope that they could sort things out. That, and the fact that Eduardo had told him that Gaby had accepted the need to return to New York. He could no longer hold back his feelings and softly touched his lips to her shoulder. Gaby froze in his arms, trying to lighten her tension Dino did something he had never done, lifting her hand and kissing the back softly…

Gaby pulled away instantly and ran… Grabbing the first horse she could see, she vaulted into the saddle and disappeared into the darkness.

Dino swore, he'd been a fool, underestimated the pain Gaby must have been in, he should have taken a little longer, taken her to one side to talk first, rebuild her trust slowly, now he would never catch her. A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he came face to face with Eduardo, "Come with me Dino… I know where she's gone."

A few moments later they were both on horseback, Eduardo leading him away from the hacienda at a steady pace. Gaby's brother said nothing, until they reached the river. "Can you make out that tree over there?" Dino nodded, "She'll probably have left her horse there. Be careful, I hope you can sort things out."

Dino caught Eduardo's arm, "Thanks for helping me out, I just hope she'll give me a chance to explain."

Eduardo gave Dino a smile, "You gave her a big fright Dino… But I think she'll listen, if you take her easy… She does love you, you know… That has to count for something."

Dino slowly got off Bianca, reaching up to give Eduardo's hand a squeeze; he took a deep breath, "Wish me luck…"

He watched for a moment as Eduardo quietly moved back in the direction they had come, then turned and began to walk to the tree that Eduardo had pointed out.

&&&

Gaby sat at the side of the river, sobbing quietly to herself… She had done it again, run away from the man she loved. _Would he ever understand why? Probably not_… and she wouldn't blame him, in fact, if he left the hacienda she would probably never see him again considering the way she had reacted. The kiss on her hand, she realised that for him it meant one thing, but for her it also brought back terrifying memories. Memories that had caused her worst fear to re-surface.


	5. Time to Talk

Dino quietly led Bianca to the other horse which was cropping grass near some smaller trees. Carefully he tied the two of them to a strong tree root to stop them running away, if Gaby spotted him, she would run again. Hopefully this would slow her down.

Cautiously he moved closer to the river bank watching where he was placing his feet, not to give Gaby warning that he was close by. At the same time, his eyes scanned in front of him, looking for her. Just as he was about to swear at the darkness, the moon sailed out from behind a cloud and bathed the whole area with moonlight.

Dino gasped, the moon picked out Gaby beautifully, the white linen dress gleaming in the soft light. His heart lurched, the sight enforcing how much he loved her… Missed her… First however, he had some damage to undo, had to talk to her, make her understand that it was not her similarities to Cass that made him love her, but the differences.

He moved closer, changing the angle slightly – in the light he could see the fallen log and worked his way around it. Suddenly Gaby stood up as if alerted by something, Dino froze and stared. The moonlight was shining through Gaby's dress, highlighting the shape of her body. Her stance reminded Dino of a deer, proud but wary, he swallowed deeply feeling the attraction spreading through his body, did she know how beautiful she was…?

Carefully he began to move forward, the closer he got the more difficult it was going to be. Gaby's head snapped around in his direction and he froze again, praying that she hadn't seen him. He was just about to move when Gaby started to walk towards him, then stopped to sit on a large rock. She was much closer – so close that he could hear the quiet sobs coming from her.

The sound cut through Dino like a knife, would he be able to make Gaby understand that he was sorry? Would she accept that he hadn't realized that he was comparing her and Cass so much? In his despair, he inadvertently stepped on a broken twig.

Gaby was on her feet immediately searching for the source of the sound. Seeing her glance up toward the horses, he knew she had spotted Bianca. Quickly he tried to close the gap between them, but it was too late, she was already gone.

He was about to chase after her when he changed his mind and returned to the horses, she was sure to make her way in this direction. Crouching down, he brought all of his senses to bear on the situation, eyes scanning for movement, ears straining to catch the slightest sound. Slowly feeling around with his hands, he found a few pebbles and gently tossed the first to where Gaby had been sitting on the rock.

Looking around, he saw nothing, but tried to work out where Gaby might be if she was working her way back toward him. Tossing another stone into the undergrowth, he spotted a slight movement and smiled, but decided to wait. Gaby had not been the Artemis team leader for nothing and would be very careful.

Gaby sank to her knees trying to catch her breath, she needed to think. Was Dino behind her, or in front of her? She couldn't tell and it threw her slightly that he had followed her. The kiss on the shoulder that he had given her supplied an answer to her questions, but she couldn't believe it. For the answer to be true, something must have changed him since they had last been together – arguing and fighting - but she couldn't think of anything…

A sound to her right stopped her thoughts. She froze where she was, trying to see something… Anything, but Dino was dressed in jeans and a dark polo shirt and had an advantage. Another sound… closer, Gaby took a deep breath, she had to move… She wasn't ready to face him yet, needed more time to think… If he was so angry with her… pushed her away, why had he come here? Hope flared inside, maybe… just maybe he would give her a little time?

She moved carefully and slowly, before stopping near the tree and realized that the horses had been tied. Swearing inside, she knew Dino had done it to slow her down, for a brief moment she almost smiled, it was so like him… before the situation came back to her and she sighed, she just needed a little space... if only for one more day…

Looking around cautiously, she could see nothing and slowly crept out of her cover…

&&&&

Dino heaved a sigh of relief, Gaby was still moving, seeing her making her way towards the horses, he froze in place. Praying that she would not take Bianca, the only horse he had the confidence to sit on, he waited… Just a little longer…

Gaby crouched over the tree root, feeling for the knot with her hands and slowly working it undone… Smiling thankfully to herself she lifted the rein and was just about to swing on to the horse when she sensed movement behind her and was enveloped in two strong arms.

Pressure on her wrist caused her to drop the rein, but it didn't stop her from struggling to get away from Dino who was holding onto her as if his life depended on it. He was careful not to give Gaby room to manoeuvre as he knew then she would use her Martial Arts ability to get away.

Tightening his grip, he pulled her away from the horses, even though he knew he was probably hurting her a little. A little pain now was nothing to how she had been hurting over the last few months and it was his fault. The further he moved away, the more Gaby struggled, but now Dino finally had her in his arms, he was not going to let go. He could feel her fingernails scraping at the back of his hand as she tried to pry his fingers off her body.

Dino locked his grip around her and pulled her more tightly to his chest so he could whisper in her ear, if he spoke slowly and quietly, he might just get her to calm down a little. "Gaby… Please…"

The struggles increased for a moment before she answered him, not shouting or crying out, but quietly and full of bitterness and pain, "Let me go Dino… Leave me alone…"

"No…"

Dino heard the half sob of frustration, as she struggled a bit more, "Dino… Please let me go…"

"No… Nearly three years ago, I promised that I would always be here for you… That I would never let you go… I'm not going back on that promise…"

Still struggling, Gaby's voice dripped with bitterness and pain, "So why did you push me away…? Why were you so angry with me…?"

Dino sighed, "I didn't mean to… Gaby, please can we talk about this without you fighting me?"

Gaby paused in her struggle, dropping her head, "I tried to talk to you… You shut me out…"

"I know… I'm sorry… I didn't realize…" Dino could feel the tension through Gaby's body as she struggled with herself to make a decision. "Please Gaby… I love you… I don't want to lose you…"

Tears came to Gaby's eyes; Dino had never actually expressed his love for her verbally before… A glance or a touch, or the expression on his face yes, but he had never actually said anything… until now.

She sighed and stopped her fight for a moment, feeling Dino relax his arms, but he did not let her go. However, the feeling was different, instead of being constrained, she now felt secure… protected… It was a moment or two before she realized that Dino was gently caressing her hip with a thumb, it was something he always did when they were curled up together on the sofa… The memory gave her a brief surge of optimism… Could they get through this?

"Gaby?"

His voice was soft, gentle and Gaby's heart ached at the sound of it. "Ok… I'm listening…"

Dino sighed with relief and released her. Offering a hand, which she took slowly, he led her to the edge of the river where they could sit down more comfortably and took a few moments to light a small fire so they could see each other better. Taking a deep breath, he wondered where to begin. Talking about his feelings was not easy for him, he had always been a man of action until he went into K&R – but negotiating was nothing compared with this. He needed to win Gaby back, all he had for the moment was a tentative truce…

Gaby looked at him carefully, saw the emotions flowing across his face, never had she seen him like this. As she watched, she saw him take a deep breath, obviously unsure where to start.

"Gaby… may I ask you something?"

The question took Gaby by surprise, but she nodded her head in response, curious to see what he wanted to know.

"Before me… How many men did you actually have a long term relationship with…?"

Gaby was stunned, it was not what she expected, or wanted, to hear. She was about to move away, her anger beginning to rise as she thought that Dino sought to blame her for their split. Looking at his face however made her stay in her place, Dino's eyes were sad, holding her, watching her for a reaction, almost pleading for an answer.

"From the age of 16 I had three boyfriends… Two were just the usual teenage thing – a couple of kisses and cuddles… The third was at university for about a year, until…" Gaby stopped abruptly, not wanting to continue.

"Until…?"

Gaby shook her head and turned from him, Dino caught her hand, pulled her back slowly. Seeing the fear and pain in her eyes he had an idea about what she didn't want to say. "Gaby please talk to me, I don't want to make the mistake of not listening to you again."

Gaby released a soft sob, glancing up she saw the concern in his eyes. Saw that he realized that this was not associated with him, but that he was still there for her. Dino remained silent waiting for an answer, feeling her tremble a little he turned slightly to sit opposite her, clasping each of her hands in his.

Lifting one hand toward his lips he was startled by Gaby's terrified tone of voice, "Dino don't… Please."

The look of dread on her face gave him an idea… "Gaby, why is it a problem?"

Gaby shook her head, "Just don't… ok…"

Releasing a hand, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it gently, "Gaby… What happened…?"

Gaby began to sob a little more. "I can't…" Dino sighed and dropped his head, making her stomach turn over, he looked so sad. Gaby bit her lip, if they were going to fix this, she needed to talk to him. "It was how it started…"

Dino looked up, he had barely heard what Gaby had said, so quiet was the whisper. "How what started…?"

Gaby took a deep breath, and told him about the relationship she had had at university. How she'd started dating a fellow student, "He seemed really nice, and everything was slow with him – he never pushed me to meet up with him, though we saw each other every day. It was as if we were just really good friends more than anything else."

Dino remained silent, afraid to speak in case Gaby stopped talking. Antonio had told him what he knew about the incident, but hearing it from Gaby gave him another perspective. He gently squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue.

"After about six months, he got more serious, which I was ok with, but it wasn't long before he was pushing me for more… I backed off… I didn't think we were close enough for that… I wasn't ready, I had never…"

The tears started to slide down Gaby's cheeks as she began to remember what had happened more clearly – she had locked it away for so long. "He stopped pushing so hard, so I began to relax around him again… Then he organized a surprise party for me… It was my 21st… He said we should celebrate it properly…"

She went on to tell Dino how the party was held in one of the other student's lodgings and how many people turned up. How much fun they had, and how much people were drinking… and how at about 3am most people had left. "There was him and a few friends… Only about four or five girls…"

Gaby began to shake and Dino quickly pulled her close and held her tightly, understanding that he might not hear much more. His stomach was already sick at the thought of what he knew had happened next, but Gaby wasn't finished.

"I hadn't drunk very much – I never was a drinker, but around that time someone spiked my drink… I remember him leading me upstairs saying that it was time I had my birthday present… and he and three of his friends had something special lined up for me… He kissed the back of my hands…"

Gaby broke down, unable to say anymore and Dino was glad she didn't, already full of rage at what had been done to her at the hands of four uncaring young men furious that her first time had been so rough and full of terror. They had ruined Gaby's life completely, though he had to admit that the Artemis organization would probably not have come into existence until Eduardo had returned… and he never would have met her under the same circumstances.

Changing position, he wrapped his arms around her and let Gaby cry herself out… By telling him her story, she had renewed her trust in him. Now he would have to do the same.

&&&&

It was a while before Gaby stopped crying. Dino had pulled her close, her head tucked into his neck for comfort. As she became quieter, he gently leaned his head on hers and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She stiffened a little, but began to relax almost immediately, as she let out a sigh Dino took a deep breath, he still needed some answers to confirm some thoughts he had, but first…

"You poor baby… If that's what happened to you your first…" Dino paused, "No wonder you became so distrustful of everyone. It's a wonder you ended up with me…"

Gaby pulled away a little, a curious expression on her face, blinking away the tears in her eyes, she voiced her question, "But I've always trusted you… Almost from the first day we met… Why would you say that?"

Dino gave a half smile, "because you never really knew me Gaby… What you saw was a man broken by tragedy, a man who barely did enough to live. I have to admit there were times I considered ending it all, but I couldn't, I don't know why. Then I met you… and you helped me to see that I needed to live again."

"Gaby, my first wife and I were very close, but when I joined the Delta Force, she became afraid… Afraid that I would get hurt… Killed even, but it was my job, what I had signed up to do… Looking back – I have to admit, I enjoyed it, I felt I was making a difference, even if it was a small one."

"Some of the things I saw shocked me and over time, I began to change. I had to hide away my feelings, become cold otherwise I wouldn't have been able to cope. Unfortunately it made me cold to everyone, slowly I began to lose my friends, my family stopped visiting because they didn't like the change in my character – I can't say I blame them."

"Carol and I started having bad fights – she wanted me to leave the Army, I wanted to stay. In the end she threatened to walk out on me if I didn't change my job. At the time I still loved her – I didn't want her to leave, so I did as she asked…"

Gaby listened, entranced. Dino had never spoken about his first marriage and all Jackie had known was that the break up had not been pleasant so she had decided never to ask him about it. "What did you do?"

Dino gave a half chuckle, half sigh… "I joined Luthan Risk…" Gaby's eyes opened wide as Dino continued, "at first Carol was happy – we had a nice house in London and she liked the fact that I was helping people. What she didn't know was that I was also doing the extractions…"

Gaby gave a quiet chuckle, "I bet that landed you in trouble when she found out…"

Dino gave her a soft smile, "Yeah well… To cut a long story short, we had a terrible fight about it. She didn't even give me the chance to explain… When I came home after the next job, she had left… I was furious, the divorce came through shortly after – she got herself a really hot attorney and the two of them really did me over. I was left with barely the clothes I was wearing."

He smiled to himself, "That was when Terry helped me out, as a result we've been friends ever since. He was also newly divorced and the two of us hung out together, with one difference… Terry left the girls alone, didn't want to get burned again… Me – I went the opposite way, I was bitter, I wanted revenge against all women… I did to them what Carol had done to me…"

Gaby wanted to interrupt, but Dino stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Gaby, at times I was no better than the four young men that hurt you… I would use a woman for my own needs and then drop her completely. If I saw her in a bar the next day, I would ignore her, happy to see the pain I caused."

Gaby found her voice, "What changed?"

Dino sighed, "Terry sorted me out a bit… and I had a rough job… I nearly lost my life. It made me take a new look at things, I left Luthan Risk and went freelance… Then Terry left and we started up on our own. Unfortunately I had built up a bit of a habit where the girls were concerned though… It was a while before I broke that…"

Gaby dropped her head, "Cass…"

Dino nodded, "First she was just an acquaintance at Luthan Risk, then I managed to poach her from the New York office when Terry and I opened up… She was always around… Helped me out… One day I realized that there was something going on and I challenged her… She totally flipped me out… After that, all I wanted was her…"

Dino fell silent, Gaby knew the rest of the story and he didn't feel like talking about it again. Partly, because the memories of that day still hurt, but mainly because he didn't want to hurt Gaby anymore than he already had. But there was more that he needed to tell her, or did he? Telling her about the girl from Patrick's bar would definitely hurt her and he didn't want to risk losing her again, but at the same time he wanted to be honest with Gaby or his conscious would never let him forget.

&

Dino was brought out of his thoughts when Gaby sighed. "We make a right pair, don't we."

Dino released her slightly, sensing that she was a little uneasy with their close contact now that their emotions were returning to a more even keel, though he kept his arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders. "We both had a hard past Gaby. It created what we are now, though yours was worse. I could have changed who I was at any time… but I didn't want to. You were trapped because of what happened to you."

Gaby shook her head to deny Dino's words, but he refused to stop. "Gaby… You never had the chance to rebuild your life. You never had another relationship after that first time did you?"

Gaby dropped her head, "I was too afraid… Just a hand on the shoulder would make me want to scream. I lost myself in my studies and my archery training. When I came home for a break, I told Dad what happened, he was furious, but couldn't do anything more about it."

"Did you report what happened to the police at least?"

Gaby nodded, "and I had to testify in court… I barely managed… But one of my friends and a female detective really helped me to get through it. As soon as it was over I came home."

Dino was intrigued, Gaby had never spoken about that period in her life so now he was hearing about it first hand. "What did you do?"

"Dad encouraged me in my archery training – and taught me basic self defense, which started to lead into hand to hand combat. Slowly he introduced me to the Black Angel teams, helped me to start re-building my trust in other men… By the time I returned to university to do my Masters after the summer break, I was feeling a lot better."

Dino was confused, when he had met Gaby, she had been terrified to be out among people not part of the organization. Seeing the look on his face Gaby sighed and explained further.

"I started my Masters and decided to extend my studies, only going home at Christmas, Easter and during the summer." She smiled slightly, "it was a couple of years later that I met up with a very aggressive young bull while we were out hunting."

Dino returned the smile, "and Artemis was reborn…"

Gaby smiled shyly before her expression turned sad, "After that, I returned to do my final year – I had combined a couple of courses, meaning my Masters took me three years… It was while I was doing my exams at the end of the year that Mum and Dad were killed."

Gaby fell silent, Dino noticing that she still grieved for her parents, but also it no longer hurt her as much as it had. "So you took over Artemis…"

She shook her head. "No, I had promised to go and work with a friend for a year, first on a dig in Crete, then doing research back at the university. I didn't want to go back on my promise, though for a while, I wished I had."

"Why?" Gaby swallowed and Dino could feel the tension building in her shoulders, "What happened?"

Gaby sighed, she had told Dino the worst part, but this was almost as bad. "At the end of the year, I was getting ready to return to Argentina when someone who was working with us told me that a group of students from my original degree course were having a get together – a kind of reunion. She persuaded me to go with her."

"The party was good fun and I was enjoying myself, when I felt a hand on my shoulder." Gaby paused and Dino could see the remembered fear on her face. "When I turned around, it was my ex… I couldn't believe it… He had just got out of prison, served four years…"

"He teased me, said that we should get together 'for old times sake'… I freaked out, left the party there and then. The next day I was on the plane home, but there was no Dad to speak to. When I arrived, the Black Angels had fallen apart, there were only a few left. Antonio was keeping part of the covert side running with Caesar's help, so I jumped in."

"I started training and working with the members that were left to build up the communications side, by the time we were ready to begin operational work, I had become too afraid to leave the hacienda. Slowly I fixed that – getting my apartment in Buenos Aires and working with Caesar at the bar, it took me a long time, but with their help I managed, by locking away my past and developing my alter ego…"

Gaby sighed and gave Dino a soft smile, "Being Artemis made me feel stronger, and in control of my life, but in time, she too began to take over and I was trapped again… Until you came along…"

Dino blushed, Gaby was now completely open to him, had shared everything, but there was still one thing he didn't quite understand. "Why did you run Gaby? When I came home and found out that you had left, it drove me insane."

Gaby sighed, "You had become so angry, I couldn't work it out. Artemis would have fought back, but I am no longer Artemis… Over the last few years, you have helped me to rediscover myself and I don't want to lose that. Artemis is tough to live up to, though she is still around."

"You scared me Dino, and though I knew that you wouldn't hurt me, I became too afraid. You helped me to defeat my past fears. I wasn't going back there… So I ran…"

"I thought so… I'm such a damn fool…" Gaby looked at him, startled, what the hell did Dino mean? She was about to ask when Dino continued, "I should have been more careful with the things I said."

"What do you mean?"

Dino bit his lip, "Remember when you re-organised the office last year, how pleased Terry and I were." Gaby nodded, and he went on "Do you remember what I said?"

"You said that Cass would have done it the same way…" Gaby was baffled, Dino was obviously going somewhere with this, but where?

Dino sighed, "I meant it as a compliment… I didn't mean to compare you with her…" Gaby was mystified for a moment, couldn't work out what he meant, "Gaby… I realize now that on many occasions I compared you with Cass… It wasn't my intention."

Her silence encouraged him to continue, "In certain aspects – at the office for example, you and Cass are very similar and I liked what you did, I still do… but it didn't mean that I wanted you to copy her, or do things the way she did all the time…"

Gaby felt as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes… "But the way you reacted at first… I thought…"

Confusion flowed across her face and she stood quickly, walking to the edge of the river, trying to think things through. Dino sighed and followed her, wanting to touch her, hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to push her too hard so he stood a little behind her, arms folded to stop himself from making a move too soon.

"I know that now… You thought that I wanted you to become more like Cass… because of the things I said… but it just isn't like that. The more you copied her way of doing things, the more irritated I became… It's what makes you different from Cass that causes me to love you… "

Dino saw Gaby's head turn slightly, almost looking at him over her shoulder, waiting… Dino took a deep breath knowing that he wasn't out of the woods yet. However with her silence, came hope, she was giving him a chance to explain his behaviour. He took a step closer, barely an inch away, but it could have been a mile.

"When you came to me in New York… I told you that I wasn't looking for another Cass… but you started to become her… I didn't want that, I wanted you. I wanted the spirit inside of you, your sense of adventure, I didn't want you to change. It made me angry when you changed too much; it was as if you were doing it on purpose, trying to take her place."

Gaby dropped her head, "and the angrier you became, the more I tried to do things Cass' way, because I thought it's what you liked… What you wanted…"

Dino sighed and touched Gaby's cheek gently, "Exactly, but not once did I ask you not to do it… I just expected you to realize that it was not what I wanted…"

"I forgot that you would be naive in that way, that you wouldn't understand, how could you? You've never been in this close a relationship before. If only I had spoken to you, cleared things up before they got worse…"

"You mean this is all just a misunderstanding between us?" Gaby was furious with herself… Why hadn't she seen…? "I am such an idiot…"

"No Gaby… You did what you did to make me happy… Your heart was in the right place…"

"Maybe… but my brain was obviously not functioning…"

Dino suppressed a chuckle, "But you thought you were doing the right thing… I could have asked you to stop, but I didn't…"

Gaby let out an exasperated sigh… "So you want to take the blame for all this…? I could have done something, said something…"

Dino dropped his head, "You did… but I closed you out. I wouldn't speak to you. I'm sorry."

Gaby groaned… "Are you going on a guilt trip…? Don't… I should have realized."

Dino chuckled, "Ok... Seeing as you insist on taking part of the blame, can I at least ask if I'm forgiven?" Gaby looked at him shyly and nodded, heaving a sigh of relief he pulled her close to him, feeling her snuggle closer, "Thank you… I'm sorry I hurt you so much… Can we start again?"

Gaby hesitated, she wanted to be with Dino, but now she knew what had happened, she also wanted things to be right, "I would like to, but I cannot live with a ghost Dino… She will win every time… I always got the feeling that I wasn't measuring up to Cass' way, her standards… That's why I tried so much harder."

Dino sighed, "Was it that bad?" Gaby nodded, and saw the pain cross his face, "I don't mean to do it Gaby, honestly. I'll try, but sometimes…"

Gaby put her finger on his lips, "That's all I need to know… You try not to compare and I'll try not to remind you of Cass… At least now, I know that you don't mean anything by it."

Dino smiled softly, "Can we make a promise… Here and now…?"

Gaby gave him a curious look, "Go on…"

"I'll promise that if something bugs me, I'll try to talk to you about it and not assume that you'll get the hint… In return… You promise that you'll do things that make both of us happy… Please don't do things just because you know I like it that way… You have to be happy with it too… We're strongest as equals Gaby…we always have been."

Gaby smiled and closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "I think I can manage that…"

Dino grinned and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her once more. Gaby melted into him, glad that they had sorted things out, but there was a question in her mind… "Dino… Why did it take you so long to realise? You normally work things out quickly – you always sensed when I wasn't feeling right. Consuella was about to put me on a plane and drag me to New York to sort things out, she must have realized what had happened…"

Dino blushed, "At first, I was just so angry that you had left without saying anything, I didn't want to see you… ever… Then a day after coming home, I had to go back out. The guy who had been taken spoke to me when we got him out, made me start thinking. Then I began to put things together…"

Gaby stopped him, "You brought a guy out?

Dino swallowed, knowing he was in trouble and nodded his head, accepting Gaby's telling off… "You promised me Dino… That you would never go on another operation. That you would only do the negotiations… What the hell were you thinking?"

Dino began to chuckle, infuriating Gaby even more, "What's so funny?"

"You…" Catching her wrist as she tried to move away, Dino sat down and pulled her down alongside him, "You're angry with me for something I promised you I wouldn't do anymore, when I thought you were no longer part of my life."

Gaby gave him a sheepish look, "I guess you didn't really care what you'd promised me at the time."

Dino nodded, "I thought I'd lost you, didn't want to think about you not being there when I got home. The team were a man short, so I went with them to take my mind off you. I'm glad I did. By the time I got home, I'd sorted everything out in my mind… Knew I had to come and find you, fix what went wrong."

Gaby sighed, "I'm glad you came… I'm sorry I ran – I just wasn't ready for you to turn up out of the blue like that." Giving him a sideways glance she chuckled softly, "I'm glad you remembered how to Tango…"

Dino grinned, "That's not all I remember…" Gaby gave him an arch look, which made him chuckle "I also remember that I need to apologise…"

Gaby was confused, "You already did…"

Dino gave a wicked chuckle… "Not properly…" Pushing her gently to her back, Dino gave Gaby a soft kiss, "Now… Can I make it up to you for being such an ass…?"

Gaby gave him a soft smile, "Not here…"

Dino paused; his lips had just been making their way along Gaby's shoulder, causing her skin to shiver when she had spoken. "You want to go back?"

Gaby chuckled, "No… but I've got something digging in my back…" Dino almost jumped up in concern, apologizing for not being more attentive. Gaby became a little annoyed, "For goodness sake – stop apologizing… It's not like you…"

She stood up and began to walk away, "Gaby…" Dino's voice betrayed more than a little concern, he didn't want to upset her – yet it looked like he already had. Gaby kept walking while Dino tried to decide whether to follow, "Gaby… Stop… please…"

"No…"

Dino was confused… Now what had he done… As he was thinking, Gaby paused and he saw the glint in her eyes as she watched him over her shoulder before slowly moving away. As he took a couple of steps toward her, he noticed that she moved a little quicker.

"You little minx…"

Gaby roared with laughter as Dino picked up the pace and ran after her, but she was light on her feet and at first managed to keep the distance between them. "Gaby Santiago… You are in BIG trouble…"

He heard her laughter come back to him, "You have to catch me first…" Dino swore to himself, Gaby was almost too quick for him and it would take him a while, unless…

Gaby glanced back, Dino was nowhere to be seen, chuckling to herself, she knew he had taken up her challenge. Dropping to the floor, she tried to spot him, but knew she was on the higher ground and was at a disadvantage.

Dino grinned to himself, when Gaby had first come to New York, they had often played games with each other, Dino realizing that it helped Gaby have a sense of control – as she usually set the challenge – whether it was a race to the hot-dog stand for a quick snack, or a game of cards in the evening in front of the TV.

As she had become more comfortable, the challenges stopped and so had the games she liked to play – to tease him, it was her way of instigating a night of loving. Dino had taken the lead more and more, glad that her fears were disappearing, but he suddenly realized that he missed the games too.

Slowly he began to inch forward on his stomach, seeing Gaby drop down, he became a little more careful, but she was still partly silhouetted, meaning that as long as he stayed low, she wouldn't notice him so easily. As he got closer, she changed tactics, moving to the highest ground and stood, silhouetted by the full moon.

Dino swore quietly, if he tried to rush her, she would be ready for him, and there was no cover for him to hide behind where she was. Watching her for a moment, he felt himself stirring inside as his eyes followed the line of her body under the white dress, he almost laughed, Gaby knew exactly what she was doing and the effect she would have on him…

Gaby smiled, scanning the ground in front of her, she also used her other senses, listening carefully for the slightest noise. She had noticed that Dino was wearing his favourite aftershave – one that she had bought for him, when he got closer, she might just pick it out. But Dino was patient; he would move and then wait, before moving again, she had to get him moving more quickly to have a chance of spotting him. An idea came to her mind…

Dino watched, entranced as Gaby began to dance.

At first Gaby kept her dance soft, basic, hoping to catch Dino's eye, but soon she began the classic Tango, her movements becoming more sensual.

Dino caught his breath, damn… She was going to win… again… Not that he minded, he began to move closer, as quietly as possible, staying low. He still wasn't sure if she had spotted him or not, but he wanted to get as close as he could.

Gaby smiled, she still couldn't see Dino, but could hear a faint movement, so faint, she wasn't exactly sure where he was. Deliberately, she turned a little to one side and began the Argentinean moves, moves that she knew Dino could not resist, after all, what was the use of setting yourself up as bait if you were not caught?

Dino swallowed, when Gaby had turned, she had actually placed her back to him, though she hadn't realized it, smiling to himself, Dino moved to his feet though crouching low. Instead of trying to bring her down to the ground, he wanted to hold her in the dance.

Raising her hands above her head, Gaby jumped when Dino's hands snaked around her waist. She had expected him to come from in front of her, not behind and Dino had more surprises in store. Instead of pulling her around to face him, he left her where she was. Content to let one arm remain around her waist, the other began to trace lazily around her body. Across an arm and down her ribs, from her thigh, up over her hips to her stomach and continuing to the shoulder.

The caress was so light, so soft that Gaby trembled, she hesitated for a moment when Dino's voice whispered in her ear, "Don't stop…"

Slowly they began to move together, Gaby leaning back into Dino's chest feeling him tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his, she placed her right hand on his, felt his fingers lift slightly to interlock with hers.

As they continued to dance her left hand searched for his, but it was still moving lazily around her body and Gaby was enjoying Dino's touch, she realized she would have to find something else – he was obviously not interested in turning her around to face him just yet. Moving slightly to one side, she dropped her head back to his shoulder, while her free hand dropped to his thigh and began to caress it slowly.

Dino smiled, dropping his lips to her offered neck, he kissed softly, at the same time tracing his fingertips lightly along the full length of her collar bone from right to left. Then a thought came into his mind and he hesitated, he couldn't do this… Not yet.

Gaby shivered and realized that Dino was holding back. What was wrong? This certainly wasn't like him at all.

"Dino, what is it?"

Dino swallowed… He had to tell her, couldn't not tell her. Turning her around, he saw the confused expression on her face, "Gaby, I need to tell you something…"

Gaby took a deep breath, all thoughts emptying from her mind, her heart felt as though it was gripped in an icy hand. The look on Dino's face, visible in the moonlight, said that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"The last two cases I went on… between them I was only home for just over 24 hours…" Dino paused, how could he tell her this without making it look like an excuse? He decided to go with just the bare facts… Gaby was smart enough to make up her own mind.

"I had left a message for you on our answer machine at home to pick me up, but you didn't show. I was so annoyed… Terry came for me, said that you had left – initially I thought he meant that you had come here for a break – but then later he explained that you weren't coming back."

Gaby dropped her head before speaking softly, "I bet that made you even more upset."

Dino nodded, "I couldn't see what the problem was. Thought you were being… well anyway… I left the office and went home. I was hungry, but there was only basic food in the house… Nothing in the fridge…"

"You didn't think I was going to leave anything to go bad did you?" Gaby's tone was becoming slightly frustrated.

Dino placed a hand on her cheek to calm her down a little, "I went to get a drink and found only a small bottle of water… It really flipped me out, I was so mad with you I threw the glass against the wall. Then I went to a bar to get something to eat and a drink."

Gaby narrowed her eyes, "Which bar?"

Dino swallowed, "Patrick's…"

Now Gaby was puzzled, "But you said you didn't like the place, that you never wanted to go there when we went out for something."

"Gaby, I never wanted to take you to Patrick's, because it's one of the places I used to go to forget about Cass…"

Gaby dropped her head, feeling a little guilty and spoke softly, "Did you go there to forget about me too?"

Dino nodded, his throat dry, not knowing what to say for a moment, but Gaby continued for him. "How much did you drink Dino?"

He sighed, "A lot… I vaguely remember a bottle… Though it was probably more… I'm sorry… I…"

Gaby interrupted him and lifted her hand consolingly to his cheek, her finger tracing along the scar there. "It's ok… I can't really blame you for that… If I'd been home…" She gave him a soft kiss to re-enforce her forgiveness, but when Dino turned slightly she glanced up, astonished to see a look of shame on Dino's face, "Dino…?"

"There were other reasons why I used to go to Patrick's Gaby… Before Cass and I got together…"

She shook her head in disbelief, "No… Oh god no Dino, please don't tell me you…" Seeing the look that crossed his face, she turned and walked a few steps away, fighting to control her emotions. The fact that he had got drunk she accepted, understood, and forgave, knowing what he had been through after losing Cass, but to turn to someone else…

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch away "Gaby… please… It wasn't my intention…"

Gaby spun to face him, furious at his words, "Not your intention! Jesus Dino…"

"Gaby I swear I didn't know what I was doing," his voice trembled with remorse and Gaby could see that he meant what he said, but that couldn't take away the truth…

"When Cass died… You went on a drinking binge that lasted two years Dino… You told me that yourself, but not once did you jump into bed with someone else during that time… No matter how drunk you were… Or did you lie to me about that?" Dino shook his head…

"I leave you for reasons I admit you didn't realize at the time and I accept that you may have thought I wasn't coming back, but it takes you less than 24 hours to find a replacement for your bed… and you expect me to believe that you didn't know what you were doing…!"

Gaby's voice was hard, scathing and Dino winced at the sharpness of her attack. She was right, there were times after Cass' death where he hadn't even known who he was, let alone where he lived. During that time, he had never slept with anyone, until Gaby had come along, helped him to live again.

However, that wasn't going to make it any easier to complete the story. He dropped his head not knowing how to continue. Part of him wished he had not mentioned anything, that he had kept that day a secret, but he couldn't lie to Gaby, not if he really wanted her back. Gaby's voice, pained and bitter caught his attention.

"I bet you bought her dinner too… and a few drinks."

Dino swallowed and shook his head, his voice quiet and hoarse, "No… I ate alone, she brought the bottle of whisky…"

Gaby's eyes narrowed, something strange must have happened here for a woman to have brought the drinks… After a moment, a thought popped into her head, and she spoke quietly, "You knew her… from before…"

Dino nodded, guilt flowing across his face, "Yes… I've known her for a while…" Dino wished he could read Gaby's mind at the moment, conflicting images crossing her face. One emotion was dominant… Pain…

"This wasn't the first time you hooked up with her…" Dino shook his head and he could see the anger crossing Gaby's face once more, "How often…?"

"Not often… Just a few times… A while ago…"

"What's her name?"

Dino was startled by the question it was so unexpected, then swallowed deeply, knowing that Gaby would work out the rest for herself and steeled himself for her reaction, knowing that it was going to be hard. "I don't really know…"

Gaby stared at him, silenced by his reply, confused by the answer. Dino could see her mind searching for a solution, felt the pain as she drew to a conclusion. Gaby's voice was barely a whisper, "You don't know..? How can you not know the name of a woman you slept with… unless she's a….."

Dino closed his eyes against the look on Gaby's face, waiting for her hand to strike. He had seen it lift out of the corner of his eye and waited, accepting it… Knew he deserved it. However, nothing happened. He had expected Gaby to be angry, to take her anger out on him, fight him even, but there was nothing. Opening his eyes, he was stunned to see that Gaby had moved away slightly and was sinking to the ground, curling up into a ball sobbing like a baby.

It was something he had completely not expected and he had to admit, didn't know what to do about it. Taking a few steps closer, he too sank to the ground.

For the second time in as many hours, Gaby was crying, but these were not tears caused by a distant memory of fear and bitterness. These were fresh tears caused by pain and deception, her body curled up, forehead on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them tightly to her body, trying to sort out her feelings.

She had trusted Dino with everything, laid herself bare and open and he had been there for her, as she knew he would be. Then, just as the rift between them was sealed and the scar beginning to heal, he had ripped her open once more with the tale of his infidelity.

Her Artemis self screamed with anger, telling her to hit back, to strike at Dino in retaliation at what he had done. To return the pain he had caused a hundred fold, but Gaby fought and rejected that route, after all – she had left him at that time. She had no right to demand he remain true to her, but for him to do this so quickly after finding out she had left… Did he really have any feelings for her at all? She might have fought him in the past, but she was no longer Artemis… and only a few minutes before, she had been ready to show just how much she loved him.

Her mind told her off… Of course Dino had feelings for her, otherwise he would not have come, tried to fix things. So why had he done this to her?

Dino sat on his knees, head bowed, wrestling with his conscious… Had he done the right thing? Should he have stayed silent? Seeing Gaby as she was now destroyed him inside, he had opened a Pandora's Box and didn't know how to close it.

Glancing up, he realized that Gaby's tears had changed, no longer heart rending sobs, her tears had softened, but had not reduced in volume. Dino felt desperate, he had to do something… but would she accept him now?

Gaby's mind was spinning, she had rejected anger as a solution, it would solve nothing – perhaps making the situation worse – if that were possible. As she cried, one thought rose to the surface and with it a question… The thought reminded her that no matter what had happened, she loved Dino, could not throw him out of her life, because to do so would be throwing away part of herself…

The question was why…? Not why had he done what he did… He had already answered that – saying he didn't know, and for some peculiar reason, she believed him. He knew she would be hurt by his story; he probably even realized that she would not want him in her life any more, so why had he taken the risk? Why had he told her, instead of keeping quiet?

As her mind tried to sort out the answers, she felt a pair of arms slide around her shoulders and stiffened slightly at Dino's touch. The thought of those arms holding someone else… She eliminated the thought immediately seeing the darkness and despair that followed it, but could not relax.

Dino wrapped himself tightly around Gaby, pulling her sideways into his chest, her head under his chin, her ear next to his heart. He could feel her tense up, but was relieved that she didn't pull away. Satisfied that he couldn't hold her any tighter without causing pain, he began to rock her gently, crooning softly as a parent would to a child.

Gaby's tears intensified, but became silent. Unconsciously, Dino had caught her up in the very embrace used by her father when she was small and was hurt or upset by something. The memory caused some grief to return, but it also helped her to calm down further. An image came to her mind of her father and Dino together… Her father, laughing and joking, Dino, blushing…

Her tears eased, yes, her father certainly would have approved of Dino and their relationship had he still been alive…

Dino felt Gaby shudder in his arms and realized that she had stopped crying. He stopped rocking and let his head drop, forehead touching hers gently. "Gaby, I am so, so sorry, but I had to tell you… I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't been totally honest with you. I couldn't lie to you…"

Gaby stirred, looked up into a pair of blue eyes, brimming with tears. His voice had been quiet, shaky but sincere and she knew he was telling the truth. Without her asking, he had answered her question completely and honestly… Pandora's box had been opened and all their pain had multiplied as a result, but one thing remained… Hope…

Gaby lifted a hand, softly wiping away the tears… "What happened to my big tough hero…?"

Dino gave a weak half smile, "He got lost without his huntress… Forgot how to dance… Forgot how much he needs his partner…"

A tear slid down Gaby's cheek, "The huntress is far away, but the dancer is nearby… Maybe we can bring both them and the hero back together…"

Dino nodded and held Gaby tightly, feeling her arms encircle him as she shifted position to get closer. Sighing, he slowly began to relax, knowing he had done the right thing, knowing that while the incident would remain on Gaby's mind for a while – and probably resurface from time to time - especially when she was angry, she was still his, and would remain so.

Gaby opened her eyes slowly, had she dozed off for a moment? She wasn't sure, one thing she was sure of was that she and Dino would be stronger as a couple after today, more understanding of each other than they had been in the past. She still felt hurt by his actions at Patrick's and it would probably be a while before she could completely let it go, but he had told her the truth and was not hiding anything.

That they would need to talk about other matters, Gaby was certain, but that could wait, they needed time... Time to recover, time for each other, away from the office, away from everyone. With a shock, she realized that they had never been on holiday as a couple. Any long breaks had been taken here, with her family, and that she would have to rectify… immediately.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gaby hid a small smile, "Who says I'm thinking…?"

Dino raised an eyebrow, "I know that look on your face…"

Gaby chuckled softly, "and you know me too damn well. I was thinking that maybe we should get away for a while… Just the two of us. Do you think Terry would agree to it?"

"Even if he doesn't… I don't care, I think it's a great idea… Anywhere in particular?" Gaby shook her head, giving a soft smile, Dino grinned, "Good, because I've got a couple of ideas…"

Gaby was intrigued, "Tell me…"

Dino shook his head and spoke softly, "No. Just let me make it a surprise. Please sweetheart…"

"Ok…" Gaby raised her hand to Dino's cheek, noticing the softness in his eyes as she did so. Something in him had changed, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she also realized that she had probably changed too. She was not surprised when Dino dropped his head and gently kissed her forehead. It had always been his way of saying 'I love you' for as long as she could remember, and it always made her feel good.

Lifting her chin a little, she returned his kiss, softly letting her lips touch his. Not expecting the thrill that ran through her body, she gasped slightly. Dino too was caught unprepared and tightened his grip around her body, feeling the shiver through her skin as she reacted.

Gaby pulled away and stood up quickly, scared by the involuntary reaction that had passed through her skin. Dino stood behind her, close but not touching, giving her time to adjust to a new level of emotions. He knew that part of Gaby had always been locked away from him – protecting herself. However, that was no longer true, Gaby was completely open, easy to hurt, easy to love and would need to be cared for, but, would she turn to him… or would she do it for herself.

Gaby closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Instinct had told her to run and the adrenaline for a moment had flowed through her body, yet she had rejected it, she was no longer Artemis the huntress, working alone, protecting herself. She was Gabrielle and had a partner who would provide protection should she need it – and anything else she asked for – within reason.

She could sense Dino standing behind her, waiting to see what she was going to do. Gaby sighed, her mind said that she should take things slowly, carefully rebuild the relationship with Dino so there would be no mistakes… No misunderstandings… Her heart and body said different, she needed him… like the land needed the rain to live. Without him she was only half a person, he was day to her night.

Her arms dropped from their folded position, her hands opening to her sides, palms up. "Dino…"

He was there immediately, hands placed gently in hers, bringing them back to her body as he wrapped his arms around her. She shivered at his touch, wanting more. Ignoring her thoughts, Gaby went with her instinct, her feelings, pulling Dino's arms more tightly around her, inhaling deeply at the sensations she could feel.

Dino was stunned, not only was Gaby accepting him back, but she was doing so completely, unconditionally. He had expected her to be wary of him… To set limits, at least for the moment, until she became comfortable again. Almost overcome with emotion, he dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed softly. "Thank you… for believing me…"

Gaby smiled, "How could I not… You have done so much for me – what kind of person would I be if I threw that all away just because through a grave misunderstanding you had one moment of weakness… I just want to forget that it happened and get back to what's more important… us…"

Dino shuddered with relief and hugged her tightly, burying his head in her shoulder. Terry was right, Gaby was one hell of a woman…


	6. Renewal

Gaby sighed and gave Dino time to recover from her words, she had felt him shaking and held his arms tightly to stop him from letting her go, caressing them lightly with her fingers. Unconsciously the two of them began to move in the steps of an unwritten dance, senses heightened due to the close contact.

Dino released one of her arms which dropped down, her hand returning to the thigh where it had rested earlier; his hand was free to travel on a voyage of re-discovery and Gaby exalted in his move. His touch softer and lighter that it had ever been, yet she could feel the strength of him through his fingertips, needed it, wanted it…

She slowly moved her hand inwards around his thigh and heard the short deep breath that he took in reaction to her move. At the same time his hand floated across a breast, sending a thrill through her body.

Her grip tightened on his right hand and Dino moved his lips up her neck kissing just behind the ear. Gaby whimpered quietly, closing her eyes in pleasure at his touch. Searching, her left hand found his belt, happy to feel that it was a plain one. She pulled a face in concentration, but managed to undo it fairly easily, at the same time feeling the shiver that ran through his body.

In response, Dino undid a few buttons that ran down the front of her dress, sliding his hand under the fabric, now in contact with her bare skin, he fought for control of himself. He needed Gaby to take control, needed her to realize that this was about them… not her, not him, but them as a couple, as a partnership.

Once again Gaby hesitated, Dino had usually taken over by now, so why was he holding back? His words from earlier that evening came back to her… 'Can we start again?' Was that what he wanted? To recapture how they had been when she had first gone to New York? As she pondered, her hands unconsciously caressed the skin under her hands, causing Dino to moan slightly.

Suddenly it came to her, yes, Dino did want to recapture the spontaneity of their early relationship, but also she now had the confidence to match what he had given her… To be his equal. She knew Dino loved the softer quieter Gaby – he had told her so, but now he was also telling her that he loved the Gaby that challenged him, mentally, emotionally, physically…

Reaching up with her right hand she caught the back of his head and turned hers to meet his lips, at the same time dropping her left hand inside the waistband of his jeans, feeling the tremor pass through his skin. Dino copied her move, and she quivered, making her hunger for more.

Her right hand gripped the back of his neck as her left released the zip of his jeans and gently began to stroke him. She stiffened in pleasure as once again Dino duplicated what she was doing, his hand descending between her legs circling and stroking. She moaned softly and released Dino's lips, before catching his right hand with hers, indicating that she wanted a more tactile contact.

Dino smiled and released the buttons at the top of her dress, sliding his hand inside her bra, caressing the nipple of her breast with his thumb. He groaned as her touch became firmer, slightly increasing speed, while her right hand worked at his jeans and shorts, pushing them over his hips on one side, before she switched hands to do the other.

"Dino…" Gaby's voice came as a gasp, her hands now pulling at him, "I need you…"

He needed no further urging, he had been ready for her request, but still took his time, lifting the skirt of her dress and pushing her panties down. Grasping Gaby firmly with one hand, he guided himself inside, thankful that Gaby was on slightly higher ground, it certainly helped…

Gaby leant forward a little, helping the two of them keep balance, grasping Dino's arm as he pushed deeply inside from behind. She moaned loudly as he built up a rhythm, deep and strong, knowing it would send her into ecstasy in a very short time.

Dino closed his eyes, he was so close to releasing himself after her ministrations that he gritted his teeth, hoping to hold on, while one hand stroked Gaby in her most intimate of places causing her to shudder violently. The move brought them to their knees, so strong was the reaction.

Dropping to the ground, Gaby found herself on her back, Dino holding her tightly after releasing the rest of the buttons on her dress, easing himself into her once more. She moaned as his lips gently kissed her neck, her eyes closing as her inner nerves trembled. Dino withdrew slightly and pushed again causing her to hiss sharply at the depth he achieved.

A few more pushes and Gaby was shaking, almost crying out at the sensations she could feel, She had missed Dino so much, the look on his face when she did something he liked, his character and his habits and yes, she missed the way he could make her feel.

She shuddered, her breath coming short and fast, Dino knew he could catch her within moments if he wished, but it would be too soon… too short… He pushed hard and deep, feeling Gaby rise underneath him in rapture, felt her hands encircle his neck, pulling him down…

The kiss took his breath away and it took all his mental strength not to finish things there and then. He remained lying lightly on her body, still, the two of them joined, loving the feel of her around him, loving the taste of her lips against his. For a moment they paused, Gaby smiling as she looked up into his eyes, "Was there something you wanted…?"

Dino chuckled softly, "your turn…" Rolling over, he pulled Gaby on top of him. She smiled to herself, settling onto him gently, before contracting her muscles against him tightly, causing him to gasp. It was her turn, and she was going to make the most of it.

Changing her position slightly, she was able to sit straighter, increasing the sensations Dino could feel. During their time together, she had learnt that he liked a strong contact, whether fast or slow. She began slowly, hearing his breathing become deeper, the sigh coming out of his mouth almost immediately. She pushed a little harder, gratified by his response as he caught her hips, pulling her against him.

Dino groaned, and Gaby pushed harder, faster – she was determined to get him first, do what he had done to her so often. It was time for her to pay back all he had given… By giving herself… She drove against him, feeling the shudder through his body, feeling a corresponding shudder through her own.

Dino groaned again and gasped, trying to lift so he could turn Gaby over he found himself pinned to the ground, as she pressed her fingers into two pressure points in his shoulders.

"Gaby… Please…"

"Oh no you don't Dino… You said it was my turn, don't you want to enjoy what you've taught me?" She tightened around him again pushing harder, faster than before, smiling when he arched his back underneath her, overcome by the tremors coursing through his body.

Gaby began to shake, Dino, no longer able to maintain control, dug his fingers into the earth, writhing beneath her, never had a woman done this to him before, given herself so completely. He had delighted in giving pleasure – and on occasion taken it, but Gaby was the only person who had the strength to dominate him as she had allowed him in the past to dominate her. They truly were equal, at last.

A cry from Gaby's lips indicated that she had been able to pleasure herself with the moves she had made against him. He caught her hips tightly, closing his eyes as he felt himself lifting, consumed by the fire that was Gaby. He erupted into her, the release almost painful in its ecstasy, crying out her name, relief that he had not lost her as he had feared.

Dino's release triggered Gaby's reaction, shuddering, she dropped to his chest, her forehead touching his as she gasped for breath. Opening her eyes, she saw Dino looking at her in wonderment and chuckled at the look on his face.

"What is it…?"

"Did I really teach you how to do that?"

Gaby chuckled, "and a lot more besides… I have a lot to thank you for, and I'm not only talking about this, but other things too." She suddenly became serious, her voice becoming quiet, "That's why I was so upset, I thought you no longer wanted me, needed me… Cared for me."

Dino wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could, his voice full of emotion, "Gaby, from now on please… No matter what, please understand that I love you, don't ever leave me again."

A tear splashed onto his cheek as Gaby answered softly, "I promise Dino… I promise…"


	7. Finally Epilogue

Gaby shivered, the night was getting chilly and though she was quite comfortable leaning back against Dino's chest as they sat on the ground, wrapped up in a blanket they had found rolled on the back of her saddle, she also didn't want to get sick. Dino noticed, and sighed softly, "Cold?"

"Starting to get there… I guess we should go back."

Dino dropped his head, "I was hoping…" he paused, "I don't really want to see anyone else at the moment Gaby, I just want to be… us…" They had been talking quietly for about an hour, with a few tender kisses shared, slowly continuing to heal the hurt the other had been feeling.

Gaby gave him a soft smile, "Just because we have to go back, doesn't mean they have to see us…" Dino gave her a quizzical look, making her chuckle. She jumped to her feet and held out her hand, "Are you coming or not?"

Accepting her hand, Dino followed as Gaby led the way to the horses. Soon she was leading him back to the hacienda, though by a different route to the one Eduardo had brought him on. After a short while, they came to the paddocks that were on the opposite side of the house and Gaby indicated that they should dismount.

Tying her horse's rein to Bianca's saddle, she slapped the mare on the rump, grinning at Dino's expression when he saw the two horses head towards the people gathered around the barbecue. "Jeez Gaby, they'll know we're back."

She chuckled wickedly, "No they won't, but Eduardo will get the message… Now come on, quietly."

Dino followed her smiling to himself, Gaby's 'Artemis' self was alive and kicking, he hoped she would stick around. Stopping next to where Gaby was waiting for him, he asked his question. "What message…?"

Gaby's answer was a deep kiss that took his breath away and stirred his blood, "That we're together… and don't wish to be disturbed…"

"How will he…?"

Gaby chuckled, "I tied my horse to yours… Not the other way around..."

Dino was bemused, "and if we weren't together?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I would have sent Bianca back alone…"

Quietly they made their way around the house, when Gaby stopped next to the wall, "Can you give me a boost?" Dino was curious, but did as she asked. The next moment, he jumped when an old rope touched his arm, "Come on up…"

Dino sighed, he hadn't climbed a rope in years and this one didn't look that strong, but at the moment he would follow Gaby anywhere… From the top of the wall, he realized they were next to the hacienda's courtyard. A short way along, he noticed Gaby lowering herself down to the floor and followed suit. Just as they were walking down the corridor a voice came out of the darkness.

"So… You did come over the wall…" Gaby and Dino jumped as Eduardo walked out of the shadows, carrying two large plates of food and smiling, "Jeez Gaby, you didn't need to do that… You are still mistress of this house, to come and go as you please, we were teenagers the last time you did that."

Seeing the look on Gaby's face he started to chuckle, "Ah… I see…" Glancing at Dino, he could not stop the amusement playing around his mouth, "I brought you some food, it would be a shame to miss out… After your exertion, you may need the sustenance."

Passing Dino the plates he chuckled, "Mind you… If you hadn't wanted to be seen… All you had to do was use the gate… I had it fixed… It doesn't squeak anymore." Winking at Dino, he turned and left…

Dino followed Gaby to the suite of rooms they used at the hacienda when they visited, not believing what he had just heard. Putting down the plates slowly on a small table he saw that Gaby was trying not to giggle and knew that he'd been had…

"You little…"

Gaby began to laugh, "Sorry Dino, I couldn't resist… You were so insistent that I don't change too much, I just let 'Artemis' out to play a little… You know what I'm like… and what I like…"

Reaching out, Dino caught hold of her wrist and pulled her close, his voice dropping, "Oh yes… I learnt that you like your little games Gaby… a long time ago… and I've missed them." Seeing her eyes glinting he smiled to himself, his Gaby was back in his arms, where she belonged, "As for what you like… Didn't you get enough earlier?"

Seeing her pout a little he chuckled and dropped his lips to her shoulder, starting his kisses, at the same time pulling her toward the bedroom. They had a lot of time to catch up on…

Epilogue

Dino glanced at his watch and swore violently, Gaby was going to kill him if he was late this time. She had forgiven him before, knowing how important his work was, but this time he would definitely be in trouble if he didn't make it.

Not even the truth of a delayed flight from London would be a good enough excuse – he had promised to be on time and where Gaby was concerned, he was not going to break that promise, or any others he had made to her for that matter.

Glancing at his watch again, he made his decision. Paying the cab driver what he owed, he stepped out of the cab and glanced around the New York streets, orienting himself. Quickly he realized he was only two blocks away from his destination, but the traffic was bumper to bumper.

Getting a good hold of his bag, he quickly began moving, running along the road until he came to the next junction, he sighed when he saw there was no way through. Ignoring the enraged shouts of drivers, he climbed onto the bonnet of a car and began jumping across from one to another, before sliding across the bonnet of another yellow cab to reach the pavement.

A quick glance at his watch put his feet into motion and he flew along the kerb, sometimes stepping into the road – mainly trying to stay on the pavement, though unable to due to the amount of people out and about that summer evening.

A few minutes later and he had arrived at the building, the receptionist giving directions to the room where Gaby would be waiting. The clock on the wall showed that he was late, only by a couple of minutes, but it could have been hours in his head. _Damn... She's going to kill me…_

&&

Gaby glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, Terry had called to say that Dino had caught the flight from London, but it had been delayed. Giving her an arrival time in New York, he had passed on some early congratulations before returning to the conference that he and Dino had been attending.

An amused smile played around her mouth… He had promised so faithfully to be on time – he was probably going insane by now. How should she react to his arrival…? Relieved? Happy? Nonchalant? Or should she be angry and see how many excuses and ways of apologizing he would come up with?

Chuckling to herself, she decided to go with mild annoyance… Enough to get him a little wound up – but not upset – after all it wasn't his fault that the plane was delayed and Dino's apologies were always worth getting…

A commotion at the door made her turn and raise her eyebrows and she started to chuckle, all thoughts of teasing him gone from her mind. His hair was all over the place sticking out at odd angles, making him look like he'd slept in a haystack. His tie was loose and top button undone and from the pinkness on his face and slight breathlessness, she guessed he'd been running.

Giving him a soft smile she teased slightly, "So… You aren't going to let me down after all…"

Dino grinned back, "I thought for a minute you'd go without me…" Pulling her close, he kissed her gently, "Ready?"

&&

Gaby opened her eyes slowly and smiled to see Dino watching her closely, a relieved look on his face. "Hey… You ok?"

Dino chuckled, "I thought I was the one supposed to ask that question," leaning forward, he kissed her forehead tenderly, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

Dino chuckled, "For everything…" Pausing, he sat up a little straighter, "Do you want to see?"

Gaby rolled her eyes at him, "What do you think…?"

Taking a few steps away, Dino returned and placed the small bundle in her lap before returning with the second, his face soft and full of emotion. Sitting next to her, his voice gave away his relief. "A little smaller as we were anticipating, but the doc was right to make the call and get you in early. Your blood pressure spiked again during the operation."

Gaby had discovered she was pregnant a few weeks after she and Dino had returned to New York from their holiday on the Solomon Islands. Dino had booked the holiday after having a quick chat with Terry from Gaby's Buenos Aires apartment, where they had gone the day after the Barbeque, Eduardo and Consuella understanding their need to be alone.

The two of them had then spent a couple of weeks on a small island, the only inhabitants of a small but well appointed Pacific style house. The first week they had lazed around, doing nothing but enjoying each others company, talking about everything and nothing. Gaby filling in details of her childhood and telling Dino stories of her father, Dino telling Gaby more details about his life with the Delta Force and what had happened later. At one point he had almost come to tears after describing how he had lost one of his best friends on an operation.

Gaby had wrapped herself around him, encouraging him to talk, holding him tightly and Dino had responded. It had taken all Gaby's inner strength to stay quiet and be strong for him, and afterwards he had thanked her for it – informing her that he had never talked about the incident to anyone else. Gaby had sighed, eased his pain with a few quiet words, and both had remained silent for quite a while content to simply be together.

The only thing Dino had been unable to talk about was Cass' death, but Gaby didn't push, knowing that it would be a while before he would talk about it. Not because he didn't trust her, but because the memory was still too painful to be revisited. She knew that one day Dino would talk, and she would be there for him, always.

The second week they had been a little more adventurous, scuba diving and waterskiiing around the islands, but Gaby's favourite part was at the end of their holiday when they had rented a yacht for a few days and they were once again alone.

On their return home, she had at first been afraid to tell Dino that she was expecting after what he had been through with Cass, but a day or so later, he had gently cornered her in the bedroom, noticing that she was hiding something.

She had told him carefully, a little anxious about his response, but she needn't have worried judging by the hug he gave her afterwards and the way he had insisted on taking care of her when complications had begun to set in.

She stared down at the red-head in her arms and looked at the other in Dino's and gave a soft chuckle, "I should have warned you that we'd have twins… You know we won't get a lot of sleep…"

Dino smiled, "Won't be the first time I've been kept up all night… Though this is a much better reason than any other."

As he spoke both babies stirred and opened their eyes, Dino smiled, "Hey guys, meet your mom… She's kinda special you know…" Giving her a sideways look he continued, "Mom… meet James Gabriel and Alessia Grace Bernadino…"

Gaby's head snapped around to look at Dino, her eyes locking with his, tears sliding down her face. They had discussed several names and had even agreed to think about using old family names for their children, though Dino had not seemed keen on the idea. For him to use her father's name and a diminutive of her mother's…

Reaching out her free hand, she placed it gently on Dino's cheek, unable to say anything for a moment, "Thank you… for remembering them…"

Dino gently kissed the palm of her hand and smiled, "The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea – so I combined both our parents' names… James and Grace were my parents' middle names – I just played around a little…"

Gaby blinked away the tears in her eyes, "I think it's a great idea… Perfect in fact…" Looking at her son, she gave Dino a hard look, "Just don't try and persuade him to follow in your footsteps ok…"

Dino chuckled and lifted Alessia closer to her mother, "As long as you don't teach this one how to use a bow…"

Gaby sighed with relief, "Deal…" Looking at him more closely, she noted the glint that had come into his eye, and wondered what he was thinking…

Dino saw the curiosity that crossed her face and had to restrain himself from chuckling, he had one more surprise for Gaby, but it could wait a little longer… For now he wanted to enjoy his family…


End file.
